Black Wolf
by Austwigirl
Summary: Set in the pre-colonial times of the Makah and Quileute Tribe, Leah ventures to the Quileute territory to become the bride of Jacob Black. What she didn't expect was to find a usurper in his place. Determined to figure out what happened to her betrothed she finds herself navigating the secrets of Samuel Uley and the power-plays he makes with her and Jacob's friends and family. AU
1. Duty

_AN: So this is a Black-Water fic I was working on. It is set in the much older days of the Makah and Quileute tribe when Europeans had started to discover America. I didn't do much research into Native tribes back then, this is all just based on my imagination and what we see on television in miniseries. So don't hold it against me if some things are wrong :)I tried to use Native names except for Stephenie Meyer's characters since back then they wouldn't have had these Biblical and European names. I have become a huge shipper of Leah-Jacob thanks to writers like sentinel10 and riverriver. So I hope that you all find this one good. Can't say I will update this as often as usual since I still have some editing and adding to do but I just wanted to grasp if you thought this was any good. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's characters_

PART ONE - DUTY

The sun was fading and the air pregnant with smoke from a forest fire not far away. Time was running out.

Leah stood at the babbling brook, her bow and arrow cocked and ready to fire as soon as the hare dared to move out of hiding. She had been waiting for three minutes, not moving, barely even breathing, determined to make this final catch of the day. She held her breath, her instincts telling her that the animal would move any second now. Sure enough, the poor creature, deeming that the hunter had gone, hopped out from beneath the berry bush and met a quick and unexpected death.

Leah grunted with satisfaction and quickly pulled her prize up by its hind legs, yanking the bloodied arrow out with one swift tug. She carried it over to her sack which was now full with fowls and other unlucky hares, and after securing her bag and bow, mounted the animal on her shoulders.

The hunt had been satisfactory.

Now she could return to the village.

Now she could willingly give up her freedom.

* * *

Leah dumped her things onto the earth just outside her mother's mud hut and went in search of Rebecca. Of course her brother's wife was sitting just outside her own hut, tending to her family's dinner. Her tiny son Ahote Clearwater ran in circles, giggling happily.

"Lee!" Ahote screamed, launching himself into the young woman's waiting arms. Leah smothered him with kisses before setting him down again. His game resumed as soon as Ahote's feet touched the ground again.

"Where have you been all day sister?" Rebecca asked as she threw carrots into the pot of rabbit stew. She knew it was a silly question judging from the other woman's smell and the smeared blood on her skin, but it was all in jest. "Your brother thought you had run away again."

Leah rolled her eyes and sat on the mat next to her best friend. "Seth should know better by now. As much as I might hate this arrangement, I will not disgrace my family. And I only ran away one time - and I was twelve, so that doesn't count."

"You ran away because Ahanu Littlewell kissed you, so you can't blame your brother for thinking the worst."

Leah snorted and grabbed a piece of warm bread from the basket of fresh rolls. Ahanu was the fattest, ugliest, most disgusting boy in the Makah tribe, how could one expect her not to have been mortified when he told everyone she would be his bride? She did not have a problem with men, only men who tried to claim her when she didn't want to be claimed.

Which was why her brother, the Makah chief, did have good reason to be worried that she would run off to avoid her upcoming marriage. But at nineteen, Leah Clearwater had long realized that it was not about what she wanted anymore, it was about her duty to her people, to keep their honor. She had been granted her freedom to hunt and run wild with the tribal warriors for many years, now it was time to become a woman and bring honor to her family's name.

It was what her late father would have wanted.

Chief Harry Clearwater had died two years ago of a heart attack. It was sudden and devastating to say the least. It had left a gaping hole in Leah's heart, one she believed would never be filled by another man. As his only daughter, Harry had loved Leah fiercely, spoiling his firstborn in every way imaginable. He treated her like a son, grooming her to be a good leader, capable of protecting and providing for the people. He believed that she would be a help unto her little brother, the heir; that with her guidance, the gentle-spirited boy would grow into a man capable of fulfilling his duty. Her father had told her that it was important that Leah be strong and fierce unlike other girls, because one day she would be the Black Wolf's wife and need to earn the respect of his people.

And so it was. Leah helped her brother (who was only a year younger) in every way, never saying no, never falling short of being what he needed her to be. And her upcoming marriage was no different.

"I've been hunting," Leah informed her.

"I can see that."

Leah couldn't help but be defensive, picking up in Rebecca's tone that she believed the hunting to be unnecessary. "I want to leave you all with good meat, winter is coming."

"I know sister, and that is why I love you," Rebecca reached out and squeezed Leah's hand, before cupping her growing stomach with a sigh. "It pains me that you will not be here for the birth."

"I know, me too. But don't worry, she will be strong and graceful like her auntie, you shall not miss me anymore."

Rebecca chuckled as she stirred the thickening stew. "I think if this isn't a girl, you will be more disappointed than me."

Leah shook her head and swallowed the last bite of bread. "I told you, your stomach is different than with the boy, so it is a girl, I am certain of it."

"I pray that our daughters will meet one day and love each other as much as I love you, sister." Rebecca smiled radiantly even as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a wonderful thing, sister." Leah felt the burn of tears tighten her own throat and stood with haste. "I must go tend to my catch. Tomorrow Brady and Colin are to hunt for deer. Let's hope they bring back more than one this time."

Rebecca smiled and watched Leah run off to her hut. "Wash and come back for supper, it will be ready soon!" she called.

Leah hated to cry or any situation that caused her to. She had wept for her father only at night when she was sure her mother was asleep. Leah was not one to show weakness or sorrow. It simply just was not in her nature. She had the heart of a warrior before anything else.

She grabbed her bag and went around the back of her hut to the bloodstained wooden table where she always prepared meat. The light was almost gone but she was determined to complete her task.

"You should have come back earlier, there is too much to prepare before nightfall, daughter." Sue Clearwater's firm yet caring tone disturbed the silence in which Leah preferred to work.

"It was a good hunt, mother", she said.

"I can see that." Sue placed a kiss on her daughter's temple before grabbing her own knife and helping with the fowl. She knew Leah hated to deal with feathers, so Sue carefully plucked them and set them into a clay pot of water. They would come in handy to finish Leah's wedding garments.

They worked quickly and quietly together, their hands moving with such skill and elegance that one could sit and watch them for hours. Not even the stench of blood and guts could take away from the poise and grace of the Clearwater women. Leah with her tall frame and lean muscle, her dark hair plaited with feathers and shells, falling to her waist. She exuded power and determination, she was a force to be reckoned with, and Sue couldn't be more proud of the woman she was becoming.

"Five more days and you will begin your journey south," Sue said in a bare whisper as she and her daughter washed themselves inside of their hut. Colin and the other boys had come to take the deer and hares to their own huts where they would skin the pelts and cure the meat.

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I ever will be ready to leave my family, but I am ready to do my duty."

As she always was.

"That is all we can ask of you my child. Your father would be proud. But surely won't you reconsider taking your cousins with you? It is not safe, and you must carry your bride price."

"When it is time for the wedding, I will send for them mother, and they will bring back word of my happiness." Once her mind was made up, it could not be changed. Leah wanted to do this her way. As stubborn as she was, she had wanted to meet her betrothed and get to know him before there was any talk of marriage. She knew she had no choice but to marry the Black Wolf, but still, she wanted to pretend that she had the upper hand in this situation.

Leah and Sue made the short walk to her brother's hut where he and his family were settled around the fire for dinner.

"Rebecca tells me you spent the day hunting again, sister," Seth said, sending a broad smile over to his older sibling.

"You know Leah," their mother answered as she kissed the raven hair of her grandson.

"You've been hunting everyday now for the past week, if I didn't know better I'd say you've gotten cold feet."

"It will be winter soon brother, let me care for my family one last time," Leah answered with a look that bade him not to press the matter any further.

Seth nodded and dipped his bread into the delicious stew his wife had made. He knew his sister couldn't help but hunt when she was nervous. The truth was that he owed Leah everything. With her gone he would be forced to rule without her guidance. She was wise and a constant well of ideas, never running out of thoughts to share on matters. She was the best hunter of the tribe and had taught many of their young men to provide for their families. Her absence would be a loss to their people and though it was scary, her marriage could not be avoided any longer.

Vows had to be kept, it was time. Upon the death of their father, Seth had been unprepared to become chief so suddenly and at such a young age of sixteen. He had sent word to the Black Wolf, Billy Black, asking for two more years with his sister before she was to marry his son. The chief had allowed it, and though Seth longed for more time, he had to let Leah go. It was a standing oath between Harry and Billy that their children would marry. It was not tradition, it was just the desire of two friends. Rebecca Black had come over and married Seth, and now Leah had to do the same. It was their father's wish, and Seth had no intention of breaking that promise, even though he knew his sister would rather stay with them.

"Is the Kwiyute Chief weally a bwack wolf?" Little Ahote asked, his mouth full of bread and meat. He was currently perched on his aunt's knee, eating from her bowl.

"Ahote, don't talk with your mouth full," Sue admonished, while Leah stroked the back of his head lovingly.

"No son, that is just a legend. The wolf is their totem like the raven is ours. The chiefs all come from the Black bloodline, that is why the chief is called Black Wolf." Rebecca answered her son, the pride evident in her tone and the way her lips turned into a smile. Although she would miss Leah, she was excited that her best friend would be marrying her brother, Jacob Black. Now they would be true sisters. Rebecca missed her people, but this way, Seth could no longer provide a reason not to visit.

* * *

Leah spent the next three days preparing her things for the journey. She had been making a new pelt coat for months now and it was finally finished. She relished the texture of the soft fur, a mixture of fox, bear and rabbit pelts, she had even sewn a hood to protect her from rain and wind. Her grandmother had gifted her new deer skin skirts and tops, while Sue had woven blankets for her bed and sewn new flaxen tunics. Everything Leah would take with her was brand new.

Leah knew the forest like the back of her hand. She had many years of training in survival skills under her belt. That was why she wasn't scared to make the journey - or to camp overnight - on her own. Although she didn't have to, she preferred it that way. Leaving would be much so harder than it had to be if her cousins accompanied her south. She just wanted time alone to prepare herself for the next chapter in her life. She saw this as a rite of passage, of gaining strength from the earth and guidance from the stars.

The night before she was due to leave, the tribe held a bonfire and feast in her honor. Many of the men and women spoke kinds words of Leah's life as a Makah, a life that in her heart, was now ending forever.

As they laid on their stuffed mats for rest, Sue asked Leah if she was ready to be someone's wife, if she was ready to be one half of a whole.

"I do not know what to expect mother, but I hope that I will not lose myself just to make someone else happy."

"It is not about losing yourself, but rather knowing yourself well enough to give him what he needs when he needs it."

Leah rolled over and closed her eyes. When was she never prepared to meet a challenge?


	2. The Stranger

PART TWO – STRANGER

The next day Leah left her people behind. She did not cry, she did not allow herself to display the pain that clenched her heart, that made even breathing the most painful of tasks. With every step she took deeper into the forest, with every step that made her feel hopeless and fragile like a child; she reminded herself of her strength, of her duty to the Clearwater name. She was a chief's daughter and sister, she was to become a chief's wife. It was a sacred birthright, it was an honor and she had to trust in Rebecca when she said that Jacob was a kind and loving man, that he was handsome and strong and would be her equal not just her keeper.

Leah prided herself on never being scared of anything, she had always been a tough girl, one to tussle with the boys and run wild in the bushes. She never cried when she scraped her knee or broke her arm that one time she fell out of a tree, she never showed weakness. She wasn't scared now, as she walked through the trees and across the rivers that led her away from her family. But the idea of being bound to a man for life, the thought of bearing his children, _that_ gave her pause. For the first time in her life she questioned whether or not she would be good at something.

The first night Leah pitched her tent, the night was quiet and warm. She had hunted a rabbit and roasted it over the fire and went easily to sleep. The next two nights were the same. The fourth night she was close to the Quileute now. She knew that because of the tribal markings carved into the trees marking their territory. She wasn't sure how far away the village would be, but she expected she would reach there by the next sunset. After her dinner she stretched out alongside the fire and looked up at the stars, while eating some berries she had found on a bush nearby. It was a perfect night, one that made her feel confident about that day to come. Leah felt as though her father was right up there, watching over her from his place among the great chiefs of the past. She was making him happy, she was fulfilling his wish.

That's when she heard it, that's when her solitude was interrupted by the distinct snap of a twig nearby. Leah sat up and quickly readied her arrow, her knife beside her. Hopefully it was just a deer or some other creature that she could kill for meat and skin, since she had left her bride price back home by choice. But the way the hair stood at the back of Leah's neck, the way her skin tingled, she suspected that it was in fact danger.

"No need to be anxious my dear," a musical voice pierced the night.

Leah turned frantically, her arrow ready to fly. But she didn't know where the voice was coming from. Her heart was pounding frantically in her ears, making it hard for her senses to guide her in the right direction.

 _Stay calm!_ she scolded herself. She knew better than this! Any moment of weakness would be her undoing.

"What is a girl like you doing out here in the wilderness all alone?" the voice called again.

Leah looked all around, making a complete circle. Her eyes frantically searched the shadows for the pending threat but came up with nothing. Suddenly a pale -faced man stepped from behind a tree and smiled right at her. Leah wasted no time letting her arrow fly. She had never seen such a person before. His skin was so white he glowed like the moonlight on water… and his eyes were...red and glowing? The man chuckled and snapped the arrow off before pulling the point out of his chest.

Leah's eyes widened as she saw that he drew no blood and that he seemed unharmed. She didn't understand. He couldn't be from this place!

"Now is that any way to treat a new friend?" The man chuckled. He wore a long skin and pants in a fashion she had never seen before. His style was different to the dress of the Makah and Leah wondered who he was. She did not understand his tongue either so conversing was not an option. "I take it you don't speak English," he said again.

"Stay away from me," Leah warned in her native tongue.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second," The man said. He took another step closer and Leah released another arrow, this time into his head, right between the eyes. To her horror the same thing happened again. The man drew no blood, and did not appear to be harmed.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Now I will have to make you suffer, you stupid savage!" he snarled, his eyes turning from red to the black of night.

Leah screamed and started to run. Her instincts told her it was time to flee, that this man would kill her. She turned to sprint through the darkness, but she didn't make it far before she felt herself flying through the air and smashing into the trunk of a tree. Her shoulder was now broken, she was sure of it. Leah bit back the tears as she panted for breath. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard that spots danced before her eyes.

The loud and bloodcurdling roar of a wild beast erupted nearby followed by the keening shriek of the man. Leah involuntarily screamed herself, watching an enormous red wolf appear out of the trees. Her weapons were back at her little camp, and she had no way of protecting herself, so Leah did the only thing she could do, she got up and ran before it could see her. For the first time in her life she felt incomprehensibly vulnerable and afraid. She was uncertain of her fate.

Leah noticed a tree nearby that had a hole in the bottom, one large enough for her to squeeze herself into. She figured she had two options, one was to stay out in the open and make herself an easy target, the other was to hide in the hole and hope that no other animal was already in there. Her need to survive this night won and she crawled over and stuffed herself inside of the tree. She couldn't let herself die like this. She had refused the escort of her cousins and her family would never forgive her if she allowed herself to be harmed because of her stubborn ways.

She could hear the murderous sound of the animal feasting nearby; its prey was being torn to shreds. Leah shuddered with mental images of herself being torn apart in the same manner. She wondered if the man had gotten away too. Soon however, the noises stopped and a strange smoke filled the air, one which caused her to gag. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her fire, given that it was the only one in the area. The stench was nothing she could identify.

Leah knew she'd have to spend the night in the tree for her own safety. But then she heard more rustling sounds, certain that the beast was now following her scent. She tried to make herself as small as possible inside the hollow trunk, but with every movement her shoulder burned. If she hadn't been hurt she would have climbed the tree instead. She needed help but how could she try to make it to the village in the darkness? There were too many risks, including getting lost.

Leah bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

 _You are strong, you have the heart of a warrior,_ she reminded herself.

"Hello? Are you okay?" a voice called in a tongue Leah recognized to be Quileute. Rebecca had taught her the speech of her people so that Leah would have no problems when she became one of them.

Relief flooded through Leah's body, although she worried that this person would also be in danger. "It is not safe!" She called out to them in Quileute.

"It is safe. Pale-face is dead."

Leah's mouth dropped open and she shook her head. She had tried to kill him herself. How could this person have succeeded? And didn't they realize that the real threat was the huge wolf running around out there? Leah thought for a moment and realized that she didn't understand how this person had not been attacked by the beast. "There is a predator nearby!" she called.

"There is nothing here, I promise you, the wolf ran away, your camp is safe, you can come back out now."

Leah closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. She was not used to panicking, she was not used to being in real danger either. She hated feeling so vulnerable but she was once again presented with two options: she could either stay there in the cramped hole, or she could accept the help waiting on the other side.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you," the voice called again, and she had to admit that it made her feel safe. The only voice that ever had the power to do that had been her father's.

Leah took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the hole, trying not to be disgusted by the mud and twigs she'd gotten stuck in her hair and on her honey colored skin. This was no way for her to arrive at the village tomorrow. She was hurt and a mess. She had disgraced herself and she was ashamed to know that this stranger would have to carry such a report back to his people.

Two huge and warm hands grasped Leah's arms and hoisted her to her feet. She inhaled sharply as the pain in her left shoulder stung but quickly righted herself to appear stronger than she felt at that moment.

"You are badly hurt?" the voice asked gruffly.

Leah's eyes were on the earthen floor, where she saw two large feet and dark legs that were impossibly thick and muscular. Her eyes slowly travelled upward, past a deer skin cloth at his midsection, up the plains of a muscular chest and broad shoulders, til they met the most beautiful mud-brown eyes she'd ever seen. Leah felt her breath hitch and she stepped backwards, staggering under the weight of his stare. It felt as though this stranger had snatched her very spirit away from her body and now held it hostage in his own. She had never felt such a spiritual connection to another living soul before and it was terrifying; terrifying because she had no control over what had just happened between them. If there was one thing Leah hated, it was not being in control.

"Are you hurt?" he finally asked again, this time with a softer, gentler tone. The young Quileute man took a step closer, needing to touch this beauty before him. It was a need so great that it rivaled his need for food and shelter, for his people. He had never seen such a perfect face, such mesmerizing eyes before. He had never smelled anything so wonderful in his entire existence. His nostrils flared in his effort to memorize the scent of her.

The question registered in Leah's brain this time and she nodded once, letting her eyes fall to the ground once more. Her body shivered as the night air picked up around them, and she suddenly craved the warmth she had felt radiating from his palms moments before.

"Let me take care of you," the young man said. It was not a question, Leah soon realized, as he stepped forward and easily scooped her into his arms. Instead of protesting Leah burrowed into his chest, letting the feeling of security engulf her. She did not even know his name but she knew that she could trust him.

She just knew.

The man carried her back to her camp, where he placed her inside of the tent while he rebuilt the fire. Leah eagerly drank water from her deerskin flask and pulled one of her blankets around her shoulders, biting her lip through the pain as she moved. She wanted to wash her hair and face from bugs and dirt but settled for using a rag to wipe herself as best as she could with one hand.

"Come out by the fire, let me look at your injury," the man called.

Without thinking Leah exited the tent, the sound of his voice pulling her out like a magnet. She noticed that he had covered the old fire with soil and had constructed a new one in a different spot but it was still close to the tent. Leah gingerly sat next to him, meeting his dark eyes with her own again.

For a moment they simply regarded each other, overwhelmed by the connection that crackled like the burning wood between them.

He was beautiful. His tangled dark hair fell around his shoulders making Leah wonder how it would feel between her fingertips. His wide-set jaw made him seem stern but it was his eyes that let Leah know that he had a kind heart. He was huge, the largest man she had ever seen, and yet Leah didn't feel intimidated at all. She didn't fear that he would take her maidenhood against her will either.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

Leah pointed to her shoulder. "He threw me into a tree."

The man grimaced and clenched his fists while his shoulders shook violently. "He should never have put his hands on you!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Leah shrank back, confused by his sudden change of mood. The man looked up at her and as their eyes locked, somehow he instantly calmed down.

The last thing on earth that he wanted was for her to be scared of him. He would protect her for the rest of his life, of this he was certain. Nothing in his life made sense anymore, he had lost everything. He no longer had a home or a family because of the beast he had become. But that night he had gained a whole new world, and he'd never hurt the one thing that had suddenly become most precious to him.

Her.

The man reached out and touched her shoulder with both hands, his supple fingers gently kneading the area as he inspected the damage. "Hold still," he commanded, before snapping the joint back in place with one skillful tug.

Leah cried out but the relief was immediate. The pain lessened and the discomfort was virtually gone now that her bone was back in its socket. She had a high tolerance for pain, and she could easily handle the dull throbbing. She'd make a sling tomorrow.

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile, something she gave out to few people in her lifetime.

"You are most welcome," he gushed, returning her smile with one of his own. Leah felt as though she'd been blinded by the sun, she didn't know a man could be so splendid, so appealing to the eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked, feeling pleased that he had made her better. It had been so long since he'd had a conversation or interaction with another person that the man felt his heart soar with happiness. He felt like himself again. She had returned something to him that he thought was gone forever, his sense of humanity.

"Leah Clearwater."

The man inhaled sharply and stood, staring at her in disbelief. He drank in her unique features, the raven feathers in her hair, the cut of the deer skin garment which clung to her amazingly strong and tanned body, her feathered boots; all the signs that she was from the Makah tribe.

Leah didn't know why her name made him so anxious, but she didn't like it. She quickly stood too and asked him what the matter was.

"You, you're on your way to the tribe to marry?" He asked, his words seeming to choke him as he spoke. He felt sick to his stomach, as fear wove itself through his limbs.

Leah nodded, suddenly reminded of her fate.

"Where are your people? Why are you alone?" he asked in a panic, thinking they'd been attacked.

Leah shrank back but stuck her chin out in defiance. "I wanted to come alone."

"But why? That is not custom."

"Because…I wanted to meet my betrothed first, I wanted to meet the people before we proceeded any further. It is just MY way."

The man understood then that she was strong and independent, and guessing from the presence of a bow and arrow in her camp, her family would have trusted her to take care of herself. Still, he didn't like the idea of her making the long journey all alone. What if he had not been tracking that bloodsucker? She could have easily been its dinner!

"I need to get you to the village. You need their protection," he stated.

But Leah couldn't accept what he was saying, even though she knew it was the truth.

No, how could she go there and face Jacob now? She didn't know this person, she knew that, but something inside her felt like he was a kindred spirit. He was strong yet kind and gentle with her, he made her feel safe. He had protected her from that strange creature. Could this Jacob even come close to that? Leah felt something worm through her belly, her instinct telling her that she shouldn't go.

"Will you come with me?" She asked hesitantly grabbing his large hand. Warmth flowed through her body, causing Leah to feel settled at her core. She knew what she was saying was wrong, and yet she couldn't help herself. In fact, she was surprised at herself for wanting this stranger without even knowing his name.

The man shook his head, sadness and regret pouring out of his mud-brown eyes. He reached up and cupped the side of her face, basking in the smooth soft skin beneath his calloused palm. He had never felt something so amazing in all his life. It pained him to disappoint her, but he had to.

"I can't go back."

He couldn't go back just yet, but he wished that he could just for her.

 _ **AN: Thanks Sentinel10 for the kind words! You inspired me to post the next chapter. Been really busy and haven't had the time to revisit this story but I promise to review the chapters and post them up, probably not daily like before however.**_


	3. No Name

_No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's characters_

PART THREE – NO NAME

"You can't go back? But why not?" Leah asked.

"I am an outcast. I cannot go back until I know I can set things right again. I would never hurt you, but I am not… good to be around right now."

Leah shook her head, refusing to believe that. She knew her instinct never lied. "No, you are, of course you are! I can feel it in my bones! Listen, I will talk to the chief, I will tell him that you are a good man, that you helped me." She was sure that Billy Black-Wolf was a reasonable man.

The man regarded her with fear and tightened his grip on her hands. "You _can't._ It is safer for you if you don't _ever_ speak of me, Leah. _Please,"_ he begged, holding her against his body as though afraid that she would be harmed.

Leah shook her head and looked up at his face, yet pressing her body against his in response. She had no idea why she was allowing such close contact, but everything they were doing seemed to be instinct more than anything else. "You ask me to forget you?"

"Yes."

"But why? Who are you? Tell me your name."

"I have no name, I have disgraced my name."

"What happened?"

"I was accused of something and the chief wanted me dead. He took away everything from me, I am no one now."

"Did you do it?" Leah asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

The man shook his head slowly with a sigh.

"Let me help you then, there must be a way to prove your innocence?" She could feel his pain somehow, and it saddened her. She was certain that she could work things out with her father's old friend, maybe Jacob could help her convince his father to spare this man's life. Even if she couldn't be with him, he deserved to be with the tribe for his own safety and well-being. It worried Leah to think that the Blacks wanted him dead and gone.

"I don't know yet, but I will find away. Do not worry Leah, I promise I will find a way. If you want to help, just don't speak of it with anyone."

Leah stepped away and returned to her mat by the fire, allowing its glowing flames to caress her skin. His rejection of her help coursed through her body like poison. Her injured shoulder didn't even hurt as bad as this. She felt weak, and it was all so disgusting, as she had never allowed another human being to make her feel this way. This stranger had weakened her by making her feel things she had never felt before; feelings that she had convinced herself were never meant for her to experience. Leah had never been soft and sweet like other girls, she was a warrior. Romantic love was a foreign language to her, but something about this man made her feel like a woman. And she could never be with him, he was "no one" and he was not her intended; and he was honorable enough to remind her of that.

"Get some rest Leah, tomorrow you must finish your journey. I will guard you, you will be safe tonight."

Leah couldn't bear to look him in the eye again, as she obediently crawled into her tent. The way he said her name made her insides melt and she wanted to curse him for his power over her. With some difficulty she managed to cover herself in blankets and find a comfortable position that didn't aggravate her shoulder. Allowing the despair, pain and fatigue to overtake her thoughts and senses, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Leah awoke to the smell of breakfast. She forgot for a moment that she was injured and pushed herself up by the elbows. She shrieked in agony and flopped back down, rolling onto her right side. She cupped her sore shoulder as the fiery pain spread down her arm and across her shoulders.

"Leah, let me help you."

That was the other thing she had forgotten. The man who had saved her life.

Seeing him in the light of day was a whole other experience and Leah found herself unable to speak or make a coherent thought. He was more than beautiful. He just wasn't real, was he?

The man reached forward and gently lifted her from the tent, setting her on the mat which had remained by the fire. He had clearly made himself at home with her supplies, as she found a spread of food waiting for her.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted you to have a good meal before your journey."

Leah felt her skin growing warm as she met his brown eyes. They seemed endless, like deep dark pools, and yet there was something wild about him, almost animal-like. Maybe it was his disheveled hair which had a few leaves and twigs stuck in it or maybe it was his lack of clothing. She wondered why he had no pants or boots like men from her tribe. Loin cloths were only worn when the men went to sleep or to wash in the river.

"Drink this first," the man held out her tin cup which was filled with some sort of herb, making the water a muddy green. "This is will stop the pain. I collected a bunch for you to carry, just boil them in water and drink whenever you feel pain and it will sooth you."

Leah nodded and accepted the brew. She took a sip and immediately wrinkled her nose. "This is awful!" she cried in Makah tongue rather than Quileute.

The man smiled. "It tastes horrible but it works, princess."

"Princess?" she repeated, unable to hide her annoyance at him calling her that in Quileute. No one called Leah 'princess' even though that was technically her title. It made her feel like a little girl, not like the strong woman she knew herself to be.

"Are you not a princess?" the man asked, clearly amused by the disgusted look on her face, which was now not because of the horrible herbal tea.

"Technically yes, but I do not like that title."

"Okay no problem, _Leah."_ He smiled, not surprised in the least.

Leah tried not to smile as she continued to drink the awful herb. She had no choice, she needed to be pain-free for the journey. As Leah looked around the mat she realized that while the utensils were hers, that he had not used her food stores. There was a whole, freshly roasted fowl, white fowl eggs with yellow yolks in the middle and dewy berries.

"You did all this for me?" she whispered, feeling so special that she didn't care how much her blush had deepened now.

"Yes."

Just the way he said that one word made her look into his eyes again, and Leah felt herself falling, she felt her world tilt on an axis, she felt the indescribable need to be safe in his arms. He had shown such care and tenderness since they met, it was overwhelming, his thoughtfulness. Leah was used to being the one tending to others, she took great pride in being too strong to need care for herself.

"Thank you, No Name," she answered, causing the man to laugh. The sound sent chills down her spine. It came from the pit of his stomach, a booming deep percussion.

The man hadn't laughed in ages, it felt so strange yet so good at the same time. Only she, his Leah, could make him happy again and he didn't know how he would survive letting her go to the village. He didn't want her marry someone else, someone he despised, but he had nothing to offer her. He couldn't ruin her honor as he had his own. Not unless he found a way to prove his innocence to the tribe.

They ate and talked, forgetting about time and her journey for the while. Leah tried everything to get his name, but he refused to give it to her, promising that it was for her own safety. She asked him what he had done that was so horrible and his simple reply was that he had been accused of a murder which he was sure he did not commit. He said he had made mistakes he deeply regretted and was now paying for them. The topic seemed to make the man very sad, so Leah pressed no more. She was confident that in time, she would find out the truth.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky Leah knew she needed to get moving. Although she didn't want their time together to end, she also didn't want to spend another night in the forest. "I will come visit you, Friend," she declared. "Tell me where we can meet." She figured 'friend' was much better than 'no name.'

He scratched his head and looked around. "Here. Use the tree with the hollow base as your marker." He pointed in the direction of the tree that Leah had sought refuge in the night before. "We are not too far from the tribe, but far enough that no one will see us unless they are out hunting. But be careful. If you get caught with me they will hurt you and I'd be forced to kill anyone who lays a finger on you."

Leah's mouth dropped in surprise, but she could tell that he was dead serious. It was flattering, it was a sign that maybe he felt something between them too.

The man helped her pack away her things, and offered to carry her bag until he couldn't go any further with her. With Leah's arm in a sling she felt slightly off-balance, so the man took his time to hold her steady whenever she ventured over rocks or other difficult parts of the journey. She basked in his attention, soaking in every little thing about him that she could - the way his hair blew in the wind, his musky scent, his warm tanned skin, his rippling muscles, the earthy color of his eyes, the depth of his voice. Everything about him was magic and she couldn't even convince herself that for the first time in her life, she was being a silly infatuated girl. She couldn't care.

"I must leave you now Leah," he finally told her after a while of hiking.

Leah felt her heart clench as panic settled in. She didn't want to be alone! She didn't want to go face these people if they had shunned her friend. She didn't want to live in a world where he did not belong. Leah couldn't stomach the idea of meeting Jacob Black unless he was this man in front of her, which she knew he wasn't.

"I don't want to go without you," she confessed, suddenly not caring about modesty or her soon-to-be-husband. She also didn't care that they had just met, or that he was still a stranger to her, that he could be guilty of doing something wrong. That was surely reason enough to turn her back and never look for him again, but Leah felt in her heart that he was not lying, that he was a good man. She just wanted to be with him.

The man stepped forward, cupping her face in his large hands so that he could look her in the eyes. "And I don't want you to leave my side. But I promise you that I will always be here watching and listening. It is my duty to protect my people even if they have forgotten that I exist. Just be careful about whom you trust. Embry Call is a good man, stay close to him if you can."

Leah nodded, enjoying the way he held on to her and rubbed her skin with his thumbs. He tilted her face upwards and she held her breath in anticipation of his lips meeting hers, but the man only placed his lips against her forehead and then let her go.

Walking backwards, he said, "Be safe Leah, follow the path between those trees, don't turn left nor right, you will find the village waiting at the end."

Leah turned to see where he pointed, and when she turned back, her friend was already gone.

She wanted to call out to him, she wanted to break down and cry. But remembering who she was, Leah picked up her sacks and turned towards the path that would lead to her new life.

Her only comfort was that as soon as she could, she would come find him again.

 **AN: So I guess once I start posting it's hard to stop lol. I figured this chapter was alright to post so here it is! Thanks for the review Sentinel10! All those questions will become more obvious as I go on I'm trying to go for a slight mystery or for readers to use their instincts lol. I'm sure by next chapter you will know!**


	4. Surprises

Thank you cliffdiving101!

I _do not own Stepehenie Meyer's work or intend to profit from this story._

PART FOUR - SURPRISES

Leah arrived at the gates not long after she had left her friend, which made her realize that he had likely risked his life by accompanying her so far in. She wondered if it had been as hard for him as it had been for her to say goodbye, although he had not allowed her a proper farewell. Maybe it was better this way. Of course it was, technically.

Two warriors dressed in animal skins and holding spears guarded the gates, and with one look at her they sanctioned entrance after she told them who she was. Leah did not fail to see the look of surprise and appreciation in their eyes either.

"Nabi, take her to the chief!" one warrior called in Quileute to a group of children playing nearby.

A young boy ran forward and bowed at Leah's feet, which caused her to smile. "Greetings," she said to him in his native tongue which seemed to surprise the child.

"Hello, you come from Makah?" He asked, looking her over. Leah nodded and moved forward when the boy beckoned for her to follow. Two older boys ran forward and also introduced themselves as Senut and Tipu, and without hesitation, relieved Leah of her bags. She silently rejoiced in the ease for her shoulder. They asked her about her injury and she simply told them she had fallen down a small hill. Her friend had also warned her not to speak of the pale-faced man she had seen the night before. He had warned her not to go into the forest at night, but that the wolf was not to be feared.

As she walked through the village Leah couldn't help but look at everything and everyone. It reminded her a lot of home, but the Quileute tribe seemed to be a bit bigger than hers. The mud huts were built slightly different and everything smelled different, but the friendly faces reminded her of home. That was most reassuring, it made her feel as though she was not alone and she hoped she could find someone her age to be her closest ally.

The boys took her to the largest hut, which seemed most central, as to be expected. Behind a large courtyard the round house made of wood, dried grass and mud, stood majestically tall. There were tufts of wolf fur lining the doorway, much like the raven feathers that adorned Seth's door back home. Nabi motioned for her to go, and with a deep breath Leah bent her head and stepped inside. Mats covered the entire floor. A large stuffed sleeping mat was pushed into the right corner of the room. There were chests pushed against the left wall, no doubt containing clothing, and various ceremonial ornaments, in addition to a wooden stool. The washing area was hidden by a huge woven cloth that hung from the ceiling by ropes. Small garlands of flowers hung about the room providing a fresh scent that made Leah feel welcome.

"You must be Leah Clearwater," a deep voice suddenly called out from behind her, causing Leah to flinch ever-so slightly. But it was movement enough to hurt her shoulder.

Leah turned to face the tall man that stood behind her. He had long dark hair which was plaited in a neat braid hanging over his shoulder. His eyes were so dark they seemed black. He had a broad nose and thick lips. He was slightly muscular, but not as much as her friend. He was big but nothing about him Leah found appealing. He thrust forth his hand and with a slight bow, took hers and kissed her knuckles. The action made Leah's skin crawl and she wished that he would never presume to touch her again.

"I am Samuel Uley, welcome to Quileute territory Princess, we have been waiting for you for a long time!"

"I am sorry to have kept the chief waiting, but my brother needed me after our father's untimely death." Leah bowed her head, ignoring the title which made her cringe a little. She presumed she'd have to get used to hearing it more often since the Quileute were so formal.

"Yes, we have heard about your prowess and administrative skills, Leah. You are a most valuable acquisition to our people." Samuel smirked at the young girl, hoping she knew how lucky she was to have been given a whole two years to be with her family. Chiefs were not meant to be kept waiting by anyone.

Leah raised her eyebrows, not liking the way he spoke of her as though she were merely property. "So where are the Black Wolf and his son?" She asked, anxious to finally meet both Billy and Jacob. "My brother's wife, Rebecca has told me so much about them, I feel as though I know them already."

Samuel cleared his throat and declared that it would be best for Leah to wash and eat before she entertained thoughts of meeting the chieftain. He promised to have someone take a look at her arm as well. He was surprised she had made the journey on her own which was against tradition, but quickly saw that the young girl seemed rather different to what one would expect of a princess. Sam was disappointed that she had not come with her bride price, which certainly would make things a lot easier, but at the same time he found it satisfying that he wouldn't have to deal with her cousins who would have likely been boisterous and overbearing anyway.

Although she didn't like to be handled, Leah humbly accepted his terms and followed Samuel as he led her to another hut close by.

"This shall be your quarters from now on. Whatever you wish to add you need only ask and it shall be provided."

"Thank you," Leah graciously returned his bow, and sighed with relief when she was left alone. She looked around her new home. It wasn't much different from the chief's, just smaller. She opened the chests and found a few tunics neatly folded with sprigs of rosemary and scented wood between them to keep them smelling fresh. She set her sacks down and pulled out her own clothes, pushing them into the chest, minus the set she would wear after her wash.

A young girl entered the hut just then, carrying a jug of water. She wore a thick tunic similar to the ones Leah saw in the chest. The plain beige color did nothing to enhance her beauty but Leah found her to be quite pretty. She bowed her head and introduced herself as Kim. "I am here to help you wash Great Wife," she said.

"Oh no, I am not Great Wife yet," Leah said with a laugh. "Call me Leah, please."

The girl instantly blushed and bowed again, before walking to the basin and filling it with the hot water. She then picked up another clay urn from the corner of the room and added its contents.

"Do you wish for me to help you undress?" She asked.

"No Kim, thank you." Leah answered, embarrassed. She had never had someone ask her to do such a thing. Back home Leah and Sue did not live with servants, only when necessary did they request help from the younger girls.

"What about your arm?"

Leah had forgotten about that, and realized help would be necessary given that her clothing held laces. She waved Kim over and noticed how happy the girl was to serve her. To take her mind off of a stranger seeing her naked, Leah asked Kim about herself. The girl lived with her parents and younger sister, and was soon to be married to her love, Jared. She excitedly told Leah about the bonfire they were having in her honor that night and insisted that Leah allow her to dress her and braid her hair.

Leah actually enjoyed the feel of Kim's fingers on her scalp as the young one washed the grime from her hair and braided it into an intricate pattern, weaving Leah's feathers and shells in as she requested. She helped Leah step into her underpants and lace up the back of her deerskin skirt and top. Kim even rubbed pink balm onto Leah's lips and scented oil behind her ears.

"Beautiful," the younger woman said with a proud smile.

"I'll take your word for it," Leah replied with a slight grimace. She hated being the center of attention.

"You do not strike me as a shy woman Leah Clearwater, has no man ever complimented you on your beauty before?" Kim asked teasingly.

Leah knew she was blushing, and she shook her head. "I am sure my father does not count," she answered. "Back home, men know not to speak of such things. I was never a woman to care about vanity."

"It is not vanity, it is simply stating fact. You are beautiful and you will be a great queen to our people."

"Thank you Kim," Leah said in earnest. Kim was clearly going to be her first friend, so she knew it was best that she play nice. Leah had only been close to Rebecca, this would take some getting used to.

When Leah exited the tent, she was met by cheers of welcome and praise. A large crowd of Quileute was congregated in the courtyard, men women and children alike. She bowed and shook the eager hands of many. Although they tried not to hurt her arm which was still in the sling, it couldn't be avoided. But Leah didn't mind too much as she had asked Kim to draw her some of the herbal tea her friend had provided. The crowd seemed to guide her along until she came to the Great Seat, the throne where the elder chief traditionally sat, with his son and first warrior on either side.

Leah was struck by surprise when she found Samuel Uley seated in the chief's chair, with two warriors on either side. Leah knew them by their tribal paint and spears.

"Welcome Leah Clearwater! The Quileute shall feast in your honor tonight, Great Daughter of the Makah!" Samuel cried as he stood before her with outstretched arms as wide as his smile. Leah didn't understand what was going on at all. She looked around, hoping to see faces that resembled Rebecca, some indication that Billy Black and Jacob were near. She had only seen Billy Black once before, and back then she had been a small child. He had been good friends with her father Harry, and had come up to the Makah to fish a few summers in the past.

Leah wanted to ask a question but knew it would be rude to speak her mind in front of the village. Quietly she allowed Sam to lead her into the chief's hut, where they sat amongst elders and shared an elaborate spread of foods.

Leah was introduced to elders Old Quil Ateara, Carmen Littlesea, Sarah Black, Sky Fuller and a few others. She couldn't help but look at Sarah Black, Rebecca's mother. Sarah was regal and beautiful. Her raven hair sported a few streaks of silver and she had a pendant of a wolf around her neck. She wore a woven tunic of many colors and around her waist carried a leather pouch. Leah could see Rebecca's resemblance to her mother, it wasn't hard to miss, in fact, it made Leah miss home. Leah longed to speak with the elder in private, to get to know her and ascertain her person for herself. Sarah had made no attempt to hide her appraisal of Leah either, but her face was set in a grimace and there was no emotion in her eyes, leaving Leah to ponder on the older woman's thoughts. The elders asked Leah few questions, mostly about the state of her tribe back home rather than anything personal, and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

One thing was certain, Samuel Uley loved the sound of his own voice. He was the loudest, most boastful man, and Leah longed for him to stop sharing his stupid stories, which bored her even though she was certain that in his opinion, he was the funniest person in the tribe. Leah watched the others carefully, noticing that they all wore strained smiles and avoided making eye contact with one another. She found it strange, and wondered if her presence was upsetting more than a joy for the elders. Maybe her arrival without her bride price and cousins had not been such a good first impression to make, one or two had even expressed that she should have heeded to tradition.

As the night progressed with dancing and singing, Leah found herself growing too tired to keep up with the festivities. Samuel suggested that Kim escort her back to her hut and prepare Leah for bed. Just this once she didn't mind being handled again and allowed Kim to guide her slowly to her new quarters.

Leah cleaned her face and teeth with a fresh cloth and gave in when Kim offered once more to help her dress. The Makah woman slipped into the flowing night gown her mother had made and lowered herself onto the sleeping mat, grateful for Kim's assistance with her blankets. They smelled like her mother, and such a thought was extremely comforting at a time when one question kept haunting her mind.

"Kim," Leah murmured just before the girl crept from the room.

"Yes Leah?"

"Where are Billy and Jacob? Are they on a trip?"

Even in the darkness Leah could see the shock and fear appear on Kim's face. Leah sat up, now fully alert and grabbed the girl's hand before she could escape.

"What are you not telling me?" Leah demanded in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes glowed with anger causing Kim to wince.

Kim sputtered before her words became recognizable. "They... they are dead," she whimpered, before ripping her arm away and fleeing the room.

Leah felt as though a large tree had fallen on top of her chest. She gasped for air as beads of sweat mounted her brow and trickled between her breasts. It was an attack of anxiety, a foreign emotion to her, just like everything she had felt since meeting her mysterious friend and coming to the Quileute lands.

"Dead?" she said to herself, "NO! How could this be?" Why wasn't word sent to the Makah? Why didn't her brother tell her about this serious change of plans? No, it was impossible! Her family knew nothing of this. Rebecca could never be so happy if she had known that her father and brother were passed to the World Beyond.

Now everything about the night made sense. Samuel Uley was the new chief! The man she could barely tolerate was the leader of the Quileute, and for some reason neither he nor his council were willing to share that important bit of information with Leah. She felt completely deceived by all of them, she felt stupid, naive and every other childish, ignorant word she could think of.

She had entered a cruel new world of deception and Leah had never felt more alone in her entire life.

She needed answers, and she would _demand_ them. It was her right as a _princess,_ now wasn't it?


	5. Visitors

I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.

PART FIVE - VISITORS

Leah awoke to dawn's early light with a light fever and intense pain in her shoulder. Kim didn't arrive until the sun had risen proper, and by then Leah's patience was non-existent as the illness and pain consumed her. Leah NEVER got sick, this sense of weakness was beyond unacceptable.

"Please, just rest, the longer you rest the better you will feel." Kim gently pushed Leah back down onto the cot for what felt like the millionth time for the morning. She had just given her new charge a hot cup of bush tea to settle Leah's stomach and help break the fever.

"I hate this," Leah spat, but her disgust sounded more like a childish whine.

"I hate being sick too, but I promise, after you have some broth and a long nap, you'll feel better. It will be ready soon, princess."

"I don't mean that!" Leah groaned. Of course she meant that too but having the fever wasn't as serious as the bit of information Kim had left her with last night. Kim looked at her expectantly, waiting for Leah to finish what she was saying. "You know what I mean, I mean not knowing about Jacob and Chief Black. You've got to tell me something Kim, I came here to be Jacob's wife. I don't know anything about this man, this Samuel Uley, I will not put myself in danger."

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything more. You must understand, it is forbidden to speak of these things. The new Chief has eyes and ears everywhere, we cannot break the rules or it would be detrimental to both of us, and for my family as well."

Leah pouted then sighed in frustration. "I don't want your family to be hurt because of me. But this is ridiculous! Why does he have the village living this way? I do not understand?"

"Because…he has taken what is not his, no?" Kim had bent over to whisper this in Leah's ear.

It made sense, why the elders were so stoic and unwelcoming last night. They were under pressure, under pretense. Leah studied the young girl intently before nodding her head and closing her eyes. She really did need to rest…feeling better was crucial to figuring out just what kind of a situation she had stumbled into. She wished her friend had told her more. Hadn't he known the danger? Why didn't he tell her to go back home? Leah couldn't help but feel betrayed.

After an hour of rest Leah's eyes flew open again. Kim was sitting nearby on a stool, weaving a small basket. "Good, the broth is ready. Let me help you to sit." Leah groaned, wondering if this woman was always so annoyingly happy.

When Leah was finished the broth, which really did help her feel a little stronger, she decided that she just HAD to know more about everything. "Is Uley married?" she asked Kim as the younger woman prepared to oil Leah's feet. Kim had declared them too dry and dirty for a princess. Leah realized that her sickness was allowing the maiden to have her way with her, to make Leah the perfect picture of femininity.

"No, he has never been, he was a warrior before the chief died."

"Why did you call me Great Wife if you knew my betrothed was dead then, is it because Samuel wishes to marry me?" The thought kept nagging Leah and she prayed the other woman would answer.

Kim grimaced. "I do not know for certain, it was a slip of tongue on my part. But I promise not to call you that again Leah, I can see that it upsets you."

Leah sighed. "Of course it does! This is not what my father wanted, I have no Black Wolf to marry." She knew Kim was only doing her job, but Leah desperately wanted her loyalty. "Tell me about your Jared, Kim. What is he like?"

Kim immediately started to blush. She paused in mid-rub and stared dreamily at the wall. "He is perfect! He is kind, warm, handsome, he's a skilled builder and fighter. He treats me like I'm his whole world."

Leah smiled feeling satisfied that Kim was readily bonding. "That sounds nice Kim, you are blessed."

Kim nodded with a smile. "I am, I thank the Spirits for him every day."

"Was Jacob nice too? What was he like?" Leah pressed on.

Kim's smile immediately fell and she took a deep breath. "Jacob was friend to Jared. He was nice and could do anything. He was a good hunter and fighter, he could make anything with his hands. Everyone loved him too. It was always a sad thing to know that he had been betrothed from such a young age. Many girls here wished they could marry Jacob Black."

Leah chuckled. "He must have been something then."

"Oh yes, he would have made a great chief. No doubt about it. He had everything, and he was kind and very handsome too."

"You think he would have liked me?" Leah asked, her insecurity showing just a bit.

"Oh definitely. You would have made a perfect match Leah. He would have respected you, he would have cherished you like Jared cherishes me, I am certain of it. He was very dutiful."

"I wish I could have known him, Kim. I feel so angry…I feel so disappointed at how things have turned out. I think it is best that I leave as soon as I can make the journey." Leah knew that if she were to find her chance of happiness that she had to go back and find her friend. With nothing tying her to the Quileute chief anymore, she needed to get away and follow her heart. Maybe things had turned out this way because Jacob was never meant to be with her. She couldn't help but wonder.

"Do you think Samuel will let you go?"

"Do you think he will not?"

Kim grunted and shook her head. "I think you are right to be worried about his intentions princess. I do not know much because it is not my place to say, but given everything that has happened so far, it is wise to keep both eyes open when it comes to him."

By the next day Leah was feeling better. Kim had taken such good care of her, and the herbal remedies seemed to have worked like a charm. Kim had reassured her that it was nothing serious, that Leah had just overexerted herself on the journey to the village, she simply needed the rest to recover.

After they shared a lunch of bread, meat and berries, Leah received her first visitors. It was Sarah Black and another young woman, named Emily. Emily was good looking, a typical Quileute with honey skin and dark hair and eyes. Her body was round and full unlike Leah's, but there was something about her eyes that Leah didn't quite trust. They gleamed with secrets, and Leah felt slightly threatened. Leah always trusted her instincts.

"Kim tells me the fever is gone, but I have come to check your arm anyway. Sorry I could not attend to you sooner, but we had two births since your arrival and I am one of the midwives," Sarah Black said with a kind smile. In a way, she reminded her of the mother Leah had left behind. They were both Great Wives and had a regal aura about them. "How did you hurt yourself?"

Leah allowed Sarah to unwrap the sling and pull her tunic aside before she answered. "I slipped and fell down an incline, landed hard on my shoulder."

"Hmm, it appears very tender. It is important not to move it at all. You have damaged your muscles and they need to repair themselves before you can use this arm again."

"It was dislocated," Leah admitted. She wondered how long it would be before she could use her bow again, and how long it would take for her to regain perfect aim.

"And you slipped it back in place yourself?" The older woman asked, her tone a mixture of disbelief and awe.

Leah tensed, realizing her mistake. "Yes, I did it myself," she said, forcing herself to smile and make eye contact.

"So tell me, how is my daughter? How is her marriage to your brother?"

Leah grew warm just thinking about her family back home. "Oh Rebecca is wonderful. Her son Ahote is beautiful, he is approaching his second year and speaks quite well. She will give birth again in about three moons. She and Seth are happy, very happy."

Sarah gasped and clutched her bosom, tears springing to her eyes. "I am so grateful to the Spirits to hear of my daughter's happiness. It is so hard to let go of your child, to send them off into the world and not have regular contact. I am always grateful for the news the traders bring but we haven't had word for a long time now, not since -" Sarah barely managed to stop herself from saying too much, and glanced quickly over at Emily who was giving her a knowing, warning, look.

Leah gently squeezed the woman's hand. "She longs to visit you, one day after the baby is born I am sure Seth will allow her to make the long journey."

"Oh no! It is too much for the children, it is wise to wait until they are much older."

Leah nodded, knowing now that she was right, but Rebecca was adamant about visiting her family.

"We are all so impressed to hear that you came here alone Leah. It was brave if not foolish! So many dangers lie in those woods my dear. How did you manage such a feat?"

She thought of how true the woman's words were, and felt a chill when she remembered the red eyes. "I know...it was not easy, but I always had my bow at hand. I thought of the journey as a long hunt and that helped me keep my focus."

"Ah yes, we have heard of your great hunting skills, so rare for a girl to possess."

Leah smiled to cover her discomfort. "It felt necessary for me to learn. The only hunting I have not mastered is whale," she laughed. "Being on the water is not my strong-suit, I prefer the stability of the earth and its creatures."

Sarah laughed as well, while Emily sat there with a look of disapproval on her face. She didn't see how this wild woman could ever satisfy Sam Uley. He deserved someone who wanted to be a mother, not run wild with blood on her hands and clothing. What would she smell like? Bloody guts instead of sweet oils?

Sarah noticed the sour look on the woman's face and asked Emily to prepare a poultice of herbs she took from her bag. When the woman left the room unwillingly Sarah turned to face Leah with a more serious face. "You must know by now that my husband is dead," she whispered with urgency.

Leah felt the familiar roll of her stomach and nodded her head as grief washed over her again. "I am so sorry, I had no idea. My tribe does not know of this misfortune."

"Because Samuel refuses to send word, even the traders have been sworn to secrecy! He knew that Seth wouldn't allow you to come. He is not a Black Leah, he is an imposter, a usurper! He should not be chief!"

"Then why is he? Why have the people allowed him to sit on the Great Seat?" Leah whispered.

"Because he controls everything. He has spies everywhere and he bullies our people to follow him. He cares nothing about the tribe, only about trade with strangers from across the sea who give him riches. He has the warriors under his thumb."

"What can we do?" Leah asked, feeling her own warrior spirit stir in her bosom.

Sarah Black grunted with satisfaction, pleased that the girl chosen for her son would immediately offer to help. "We have to find a way to show the people the truth about the Black Wolf."

"What truth?" Leah asked, hungry for knowledge. What did Sarah know about how they died?

"We cannot speak of this now, daughter. Emily will be back soon. Do not trust her Leah. Speak nothing of importance in her presence."

At that precise moment the other woman swept back into the room carrying a small bowl which she quietly pressed into Sarah's hands. She was slightly out of breath, as she had hurried to make the poultice, knowing that Sarah had told Leah something she shouldn't have.

"Oh thank you Emily, this looks perfect." Sarah turned back to Leah then, a strained smile plastered on her face. "Emily has been training, learning how to prepare our traditional remedies for healing."

Leah knew that meant that she was spying on Sarah too. "That is good, it is something we should all know, especially as mothers," Leah answered.

"I am not a mother yet," Emily said coldly. "But, soon I will be," she added with another insincere smile. Yes, Emily had great plans for her near future. She would do whatever it took to marry the man of her dreams and bear his children.

Leah almost asked who her husband was, but the warning in Sarah's eyes told her not to. "This poultice should take away the soreness and allow you a more comfortable rest tonight."

"Kim said you've been drinking an herbal tea which takes away the pain, where did you get it?" Emily interjected, with an almost accusing tone which offended Leah.

"I gathered the leaves in the forest. I knew they could help." Leah lied through her teeth as she pointed to the rolled bundle that sat on her table in the corner of the room.

Emily brought it over and handed it to Sarah, almost with triumph. Sarah glanced at Leah out of the corner of her eye nervously then nodded and said, "Good, that is good, this helps with pain, we use it for childbirth as well. We call it 'sleeping widow.'"

"I wasn't aware this grew in Makah territory?" Emily said with clear accusation in her voice.

"Well, we do trade Emily, it is not unheard of," Sarah interjected before Leah could think of another lie to tell.

Leah realized then that Emily was suspicious of her, but she didn't understand why. It was just a herb for crying out loud! She couldn't take one more second of this obnoxious woman's invasion of her personal space. Makah women did not behave in this way. "Thank you for stopping by to check on me Sarah, your kindness is much appreciated at a time when my own mother cannot be here to offer me such comfort."

"Of course my dear, anytime. We shall meet again very soon, you must come join me for supper." Sarah told her with a wink. Leah readily agreed.

Leah was exhausted by the pretenses and was relieved when the women finally left her to her own thoughts. What chaos had she stepped into? What was Uley's agenda? She needed someone to tell her what had happened to Billy and Jacob, as she had a bad feeling that Samuel had done something to them.

AN: Thank you for your reviews! Next chapter we go a little deeper into what happened before Leah arrived


	6. Blasphemy

No copyright infringement intended and all that good stuff.

PART SIX - BLASPHEMY

The wolf ran deeper into the forest, farther away from his people beyond the gates. It had been hiding in the thick bushes, listening for the latest news about the village. The tribe was apparently enraptured with the new arrival, Leah Clearwater, and the gossip train was wondering if there would be a marriage between her and their chief.

Hearing such blasphemy made the wolf's blood boil with rage. It had to leave before it stormed through the gates and ripped their throats out for speaking such filth about its imprint. Leah Clearwater would never belong to that snake, that degenerate who had killed the wolf's father and stolen its birthright, casting it out into the wilderness while its own people believed that _he_ was dead.

The wolf stopped at the clearing that had become a sanctuary of sorts. It was the place where it had seen her for the first time. It was the place where it had found its mate.

 _Alpha._ A voice rang clearly in the wolf's mind, causing the man trapped inside to divert its thoughts from Leah's face, as he longed to be recognized. Since meeting her, Jacob Black clung desperately to his humanity, but the beast continued to hold him prisoner.

 _You imprinted?_ The voice asked, but it was clearly a rhetorical question. _Congratulations, brother! You imprinted on your betrothed, that makes the whole arranged marriage deal a hell of a lot sweeter._

 _Don't congratulate me Em, please. I cannot marry her if I am trapped in exile, in this wolf. What news?_ The wolf pushed Leah back into his thoughts, dominating the man who longed to free himself from its control, but who lacked the strength knowing that she was in the clutches of another. The only occassion Jacob Black had managed to walk on human legs in recent times, was the night he saved Leah from the vampire.

 _You killed a leech!_ Embry was pissed that Jacob had found another leech without him. He missed performing his wolf duties, running patrols with his best friend. But since Sam had kicked Jacob out of the tribe and ordered the pack to kill their own alpha, nothing was the same. Of course they couldn't actually do it because Sam had no real control over them, but they pretended, and as a result the alpha lived alone in the woods. Now that Sam believed him to be dead the pack didn't use howl signals anymore. They didn't want to risk getting anyone into any more trouble as Sam could easily hear if a wolf was calling from the woods. The pack had not been allowed to phase in weeks since Jacob's "death." They were all being watched, basically put under arrest. Embry risked his life every time he snuck away to phase and communicate with his friend which wasn't even that often given the high risk. And if Sam found out he was alive, he'd surely come after Jacob himself.

 _Yes it almost killed Leah on her way here. (Jacob)_

 _Your mother has met her, she believes that Leah will help us get rid of Sam._ (Embry)

 _What?_ Jacob couldn't believe it. Hope surged through his body as he thought of seeing her again, of finally being able to claim her as his own. _Does she know who I am now?_

 _No, Emily was there watching them for Sam so they did not speak of you at length. But Sarah believes that she does not support Sam being chief._ (Embry)

 _That usurper deserves to die. He is not a wolf, he has no right to control my pack or my tribe! I cannot allow him to marry Leah, Embry! Do you understand!?_ (Jacob)

 _Of course. But we need a plan, one that does not get us all killed. A plan that will encourage the tribe to trust that you did not kill Billy. They have to trust you, or else they will burn you at the stake once they find out you're still alive._ (Embry)

 _I know, trust me, I know. That's why I've been looking for those girls, but...I haven't found anything anywhere. It's like they've just vanished._ (Jacob)

 _Don't worry, we'll keep looking for a way to get ourselves out of this mess and you back where you belong. But I've been gone too long brother, I must get back._ (Embry)

 _Watch over her for me Embry, please. She's all I have and I can't risk her coming to harm just to help me._ (Jacob)

 _You've still got me too bro, and your mother. We'll figure this out I promise. She'll be safe._ (Embry)

 _Be careful and tell the pack I miss them, and my sister and the little ones._ (Jacob)

 _They miss you too, they know, brother. You just protect yourself Jake._ (Embry)

Samuel Uley was not a foolish man. He trusted no one and left nothing to chance. When his faithful warrior Uta, came and told him that he'd seen Embry Call run off on his own, he immediately suspected the worse. None of the wolves were allowed to phase or leave the compound, so Embry's disobedience had to mean something.

Samuel needed to find out what his little venture was about. But it was impossible to keep tabs on every single member of the pack when the entire tribe needed watching for suspicious activity. His warriors were already overworked and he couldn't ask them to watch the pack individually now. So he decided to come up with a plan that would scare those filthy dogs into submission and keep his secrets. They would ultimately learn just how capable he was of destroying them and the memory of Jacob Black - and _still_ get what he wanted.

Leah was called to dine with Samuel that night. With Kim's help she'd put on her best tunic along with her boots, and instructed Kim on how to braid her hair in the way that Leah preferred. Leah wanted to feel most like herself, she wanted to feel strong and invincible when she faced the beast.

Despite the sling which she silently cursed for making her appear weak, Leah walked into the chief's tent with her head held high. She noticed that it was just her and Samuel alone in addition to a servant.

"Good evening Leah, you look beautiful as always," Sam said, turning on his charm. He'd realized that bending his bride to his will might not be as easy as he'd hoped, suspecting that she was upset that the Blacks were no longer available. He understood that she had arrived expecting to marry Jacob, but after tonight he was certain that she'd see why he was the better option - the only option. The plan was simple, Sam would never let her return home.

They started with a course of fresh berries tossed with green leaves and herbs. Sam informed Leah on all his work for the tribe thus far, how he had extended their trade routes further south. The tribe would see a good winter because of his new trading associates.

"Who are they?" Leah asked remembering Sarah mentioning people from across the sea.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "They wish to remain anonymous. But I can tell you that they are unlike us, and so the concern is that my people will be hesitant if they saw them. They are harmless obviously, just different, if you will."

The pale-faced man flashed before Leah's eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if the traders looked like that. "Are they native to these lands?"

"No, they are not, they come to our lands by great canoes called 'ships' that glide on the ocean. They are much bigger than ours."

"Oh." Leah had never heard of 'ships' and wondered what they were like.

"But don't fret my princess, I assure you they are harmless. My tribe will prosper above any other because of them." Leah tried not to show her disdain as Samuel constantly referred to the Quileute as 'his.'

Sam clapped his hands and the servant returned with a clay pot which was set on the mat between them. The chief pulled off the cover and Leah was immediately delighted by the smell of the roasted turkey. It was surrounded by potatoes, squash and maize.

After Sam took a piece of the bird, Leah followed and spread some of the berry sauce over the meat and took a few bites. It was delicious. In fact, she'd never had meat this spicy and juicy before. The vegetables were well seasoned with herbs as well. Since she'd been there she'd found herself njoying the Quileute way of cooking and was eager to learn their methods.

"So? Do you like?" Samuel asked.

Leah nodded and forced herself to offer him a placating smile. "It is good, thank you, _Chief."_

"Wonderful! I am sure you will enjoy living here." Sam winked at the princess before him, unable to stop himself from ruffling the Raven's feathers a little bit.

Leah tried to remain pleasant but she didn't like what Samuel was implying and she wasn't going to let him think otherwise to the truth either! "Why would I be living here? My betrothed is dead and therefore I shall be returning to my people as soon as my shoulder is healed. In the meantime, yes I shall delight in your food, Kim is an excellent cook as well."

Sam stared at his bride for a few moments before he chuckled. He knew it was best not to respond to her misconception now and mess up his plans to woo her. They would play this game a little longer yet, and he found it all to be rather thrilling. She would be his greatest acquisition, one that would be the final tarnish to the Black Wolf's name and memory. "You have a lot of fire in your spirit princess, I rather enjoy it. In fact, I want to gift you something, Leah." Ignoring the way she glared at him across the mat, Samuel reached under the mat and pulled out a woven bag which he handed over to her. Reluctantly, Leah opened it and found a flat silver rectangle, and almost dropped it when she saw her face appear in front of her. "It is called a 'mirror', do not be afraid, it shows you your reflection."

Leah turned the object over in her hands and then held it up in front of her. Sure enough there was her image, one that she had only parlty seen when bathing in the river. It felt strange to see herself so clearly and she quickly put it back into the bag, unsure of how she should feel about such a thing. "Thank you Samuel, I think it might take some getting used to, but maybe I can use it when Kim is fixing my hair."

Sam laughed and nodded, returning back to their meal, and Leah followed his lead. "It is one of the many things I have obtained from my new friends. They carry many wonders that we have never dreamed of."

Leah didn't see what the big deal about a mirror was, but she remained silent. She was not oblivious to his diversion tactics, she knew the ways of men even though she'd never had one of her own. Leah just wanted to get through the dinner without doing something rash...or dishonorable.

The next course was a small bowl of soup with a bread roll which contained a few other vegetables Leah had never tasted before. She was again impressed by the food and believed Samuel when he spoke about the benefits trading and growing these foods would bring to the Quileute.

Still, she couldn't forget that it was not his place to be doing all of this.

"Samuel, please take no offense when I ask this, but, I would like to know what happened to Billy and Jacob Black. As you know, I came here with the intention to marry Jacob. It has come as a huge shock to see that he is not here. My brother and his wife would be saddened to know that things are not as we expected them to be."

"Yes Leah, and you have every right to be told the truth, of course! This is why I invited you to dine with me tonight. It is a sad tale to tell, and I hope you can understand that I have only done what was best for the tribe."

"What has happened?" Leah asked, not interested in his drabble. She didn't trust that he was truly remorseful at all.

"Well, to be honest, Billy was growing old and his ability to lead was questionable. He held on though, instead of letting his son take over, and it was because Jacob had changed. The boy became aggressive and foul-tempered. He himself was also not fitting to be chief. Everyone witnessed how much he'd changed. Young girls feared him and our people were forced to keep their daughters locked away because ten of our girls went missing. People always saw him and his friends coming from the woods and we could only assume that they had done something unforgiveable to those innocents. They became a gang of misfits, rule-breakers. So many families were destroyed by their wrong-doing."

Leah regarded him doubtfully. How could this be true? Why would the chief's son do such a thing? Why would he bring such dishonor to his own name and the names of his friends? Leah couldn't imagine how Rebecca's brother could be capable of something so horrible. "Did you find their bodies or other proof?"

Sam shook his head, no they hadn't.

"What else happened? Why are Billy and Jacob now dead Samuel?"

"Because, in a fit of rage, Jacob killed his father and he had to be punished for it."

Leah drew in a sharp breath of surprise. Jacob had killed Billy?

"I had no choice, as leader of the warriors I had to take matters into my own hands. I had begged the chief for a while to let us round up Jacob and his band of miscreants and punish them by law, but he refused. He protected them despite their aggressive ways. He kept making excuses and told us that they were not harmful and would never hurt the tribe, but clearly they were if the tribe feared to even go near them. "

"That is awful," Leah said. The Makah never had such problems.

"Yes, and it got worse. One evening after going home for dinner I heard them arguing. I came just in time to see Jacob push his father to the floor. Billy hit his head and started to spasm, he died before Sarah could tend to him properly. I arrested Jacob and his thugs and I sent them all to the woods. I gave them the choice to kill him for his crime or I would have the warriors execute them all."

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what did they decide?" She asked.

"They did the right thing. They eliminated the bad seed to save themselves. They are now loyal to me, of course. I saved their lives, although I will always regret not being able to save Billy's." Sam's face was the epitome of remorse and sorrow.

"So then as head warrior, you became chief?" Leah concluded.

"Billy had no nephews and no other sons. His other daughter Rachel also has no sons, only daughters. It was the only option."

Leah nodded and sighed, feeling sad and confused at the same time. She didn't know if to believe everything Samuel was saying, but there had to be some truth in it, right? He couldn't be so bold as to create such an elaborate tale could he? Leah was torn. Obviously Jacob had deserved his fate if what she heard was the truth. It was tragic but nothing could be done now that he and his father were gone. It was hard to accept that the entire Black line that had ruled for hundreds of years, was now extinct and maligned forever. From such a thing Leah knew Rebecca would never recover.

Leah wondered then what Sarah could possibly do to reverse this mess. Leah felt sorry for her and could only assume that the woman wanted to clear both her husband's and her son's names, but she didn't see how. What good would it do if they were dead and there were no more heirs? If Sarah wanted Samuel gone, a man who seemed to have his head on his shoulders, whom did she intend to replace him with?

Even though Leah had gotten answers, she still felt like she knew nothing.

 **AN: thanks for the reviews. Sentinel10 u had me laughing. I've got some writing before I update again because I have to change up quite a few things in my plot now to incorporate new ideas. This fic wasn't intended to be long either by the way!**


	7. Alliances

PART SEVEN - ALLIANCES

When Kim came the next morning with fresh eggs and bread for breakfast she was surprised to find Leah already awake and sitting with a cup of tea outside her tent. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders to keep the morning chill off her injury.

"Good uprising to you princess," Kim called with a smile. "You shouldn't be doing anything to aggravate your shoulder!"

"Good uprising Kim. No worry, Uta put the fire on since he was already here." Kim looked back at the guard she had passed on her way in and nodded. She didn't miss the tone of annoyance with which the princess spoke. As she squatted by the fire where Leah was keeping warm, Kim noticed the dark circles lining the other woman's eyes. "Did you not sleep well?"

Leah shook her head and sipped from her cup again. "I had a lot on my mind."

Kim went about fixing the eggs while Leah watched on. They pretended not to notice the servants over at the chief's hut doing the same thing, or the warrior that was still hanging around the yard a few feet away from them. When the bread and eggs were ready Kim handed over the bowl with a questioning gaze.

"What?" Leah mumbled as she accepted the food while still managing a grateful bow of her head.

"Are you not going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Samuel told me what happened with the Black Wolf."

Kim looked around nervously and gestured for them to go inside the hut. "What did he tell you?"

"That Jacob killed his father, that he… that he was violent and hurt some girls of the village, him and this friends." Tears started to leak from Leah's eyes and she angrily brushed them away. She'd been a wreck since she woke that morning, surprising herself with how hard she was taking the news. It was hard to think of Rebecca's brother as a bad man, to reconcile everything good she had heard about him with Samuel's story. A part of her was hurt, just because it somehow could have meant bad things for her if Jacob was still alive.

Kim grimaced and shook her head. "Jared is one of Jacob's friends, and I know without a doubt that he nor Jacob or any of the others did anything to those girls Leah. Jared doesn't believe that Jacob hurt Billy either, none of the boys do."

Leah regarded her with shock, as she had never heard Kim speak so passionately before. At the same time, she drew a breath of relief, feeling the slightest ease of pressure from her mind. Leah hadn't wanted to believe the worst no matter how hard she'd thought about Samuel's words. She took another deep breath and a sip of tea before clearing her throat, searching Kim's eye for the tiniest sign of a lie. "So you're saying that Samuel lied to me?"

"Well, what did he say?" Kim answered carefully, knowing she had to tread carefully, given that they were not in the hut and could be guaranteed no privacy.

Leah told Kim about Jacob's temper, how he and his friends seemed suspicious, about the village's apprehension for the group, the girls and Sam's efforts to stop them.

Kim pursed her lips then drew very close to Leah so that she could whisper her response. "There's an explanation for Jacob's temper and the boys going to the woods all the time, but I'm afraid that is their secret to tell. But I swear to you Leah, they are innocent. Jacob wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not his father, he loved him. None of us really know what happened that night the chief died, but Sarah suspects poison and that Jacob was framed, and honestly, she is probably right. The Great Wife is no fool."

"Samuel!" Leah hissed in frustration, her gut telling her that he was indeed a murderer.

Kim shrugged but the look on her face said that she also thought he was the guilty party.

"Did Jared and his friends really kill Jacob on Samuel's orders?"

"They did what they had to do," was Kim's noncommittal reply. "It was hard, it's still hard."

Leah set her plate down, and drew her knees up to meet her chin. Her appetite had completely vanished. "I need to leave Kim, I need to go back home…but first, I'd like to meet Jared and Jacob's friends. I do not wish to go back to his sister without knowing the truth. I need to be able to tell her what happened, she will have a lot of questions." Leah had even thought of inviting Sarah Black to go with her.

Kim nodded, and cleared the dishes. She was relieved that Leah was so smart to question everything the imposter chief said. But the princess couldn't leave the village just yet, not when there was so much to be done to set things right again for all their sakes. Kim hoped the pack would tell her the truth soon, she hated to see Leah so sad…and clueless.

...

Embry worried about the mental health of his best friend, his alpha. None of them had been wolves for very long, over a year now, but they had also never been in wolf form as long as Jacob had. Living in the forest without a home caused the wolf to be dominant. It was necessary for Jacob's survival. He couldn't risk lighting too many fires or leaving trails when Sam's men and the hunters of the tribe were always up and about. It was best for him to go wolf in that sense so that he could hunt and stomach raw flesh and stay warm; but now Embry could see that there were consequences. Jacob was becoming more beast than man and if he didn't get him home soon, Embry knew that his friend could be lost forever. He would truly be dead. Embry knew that his imprint could save him, and Jacob was counting on him to ensure that Leah didn't marry Sam before they could fix this situation.

"Embry, get your head on straight, it's patrol time," Paul snapped his fingers in front of Embry's face as they walked together towards a cluster of the village they were being forced to patrol under Sam's orders.

"Yeah, it's on, just thinking about Alpha."

"The pack needs to meet, we need to figure out what we are going to do about this imprint. It changes everything," Paul hissed in Embry's ear.

"I know, trust me, you should have heard him, the wolf's got him bound."

Paul grimaced and nodded to show his understanding, given that his wolf had caused him so much problems in the past. The animal still stirred daily in his chest, longing to be free, but Paul realized that the more he avoided arguing, the better he was at maintaining his human body. And yet, arguing made him feel better sometimes as a way of releasing pent-up wolf energy. The whole pack was battling with this struggle for balance. Being forced to scare the tribe on Sam's orders didn't help matters much either, it only agitated the beasts inside. He couldn't imagine adding imprint separation on top of all his other worries. It was certain death.

"Kalkun! Open up!" Paul thumped on the half-broken thatch door with his fist, pushing all other thoughts aside. "Inspection!"

Embry groaned. He hated this. They all did, but they knew that it was Sam's plan to make the village hate them more, to teach the pack "a lesson." And it was rather "convenient" that today Embry would be inspecting the house of the only girl in the village he wanted to make his wife. He had never imprinted like some of his brothers.

The old man shuffled around inside. It wasn't hard for wolf ears to hear that he was begging his wife and daughter to hide what they could. The door finally opened, and as expected, Paul pushed his way in and took a look around the place as if he owned it.

"Your tribute is late Kalkun."

"Please, I know, just ask the chief for more time. We don't have anything to give Paul, please."

"Oh really? Sure about that?" Paul walked around and started looking for something, anything that he could take back to Sam that would not disadvantage these good people, they were his relatives after all.

"Here, take this," Luti stepped forward and handed a basket of eggs and maize to Embry, her brown eyes shining with sadness as she silently pleaded.

Embry sighed and hesitated for a moment before he reached out and took the basket. "I'm sorry Luti," he murmured, forcing himself not to take her into his arms instead. She didn't need to fear him, and something in the way she looked at him made him think that she knew that already.

"Maybe Chief will leave us for a while, now," she shrugged and even offered a smile.

Paul straightened up and nodded his head in agreement, staying in character. He knew that Embry was already failing miserably to act under Sam's orders so it was up to him not to rouse suspicion on where their loyalties lied. "This will do, good job Luti." He looked at his uncle, fighting the urge to apologize and marched out of the hut, leaving Embry to bow and retreat after him.

"I _really_ hate this," Embry mumbled, as they moved on to the next family. He hoped that one day, when Jacob was back, old Kalkun would forget days like this, and allow Embry to court his daughter.

...

Sarah Black marched into her late husband's hut where the imposter chief was having his lunch. "Out!" she barked at the servant girl who once tended to her own Billy. The child scampered out of the room with a deep bow, not even waiting for Samuel to release her officially.

"Ah, what brings the former Great Wife to interrupt my lunch this day?" Samuel said with a roguish grin, refusing to let the old bat see how annoyed he was that she was still wielding some form of power amongst his people. He had yet to figure out the easiest way to dispose of the woman without raising suspicion.

"I want to spend time with Leah Clearwater and I want Emily to STOP following me around. I have no need for two shadows Uley."

Samuel took a sip of ale and made a show of swallowing loudly and wiping his mouth before looking Sarah in the eye. "You wish to spend time with the Makah princess for what reason, hmm? To turn her against me? To make her go back to her people? Tell me why you would storm into MY tent and DEMAND such a thing from me Great Widow?"

Sarah's blood boiled at the slight. "I am STILL your elder, you WILL show me some respect you snake!"

"You don't scare me old woman!"

Sarah groaned in frustration and bit her knuckles before taking a deep breath. "The girl is far away from home and she is sister to my daughter, I wish to simply know more about my Rebecca and her family. You can't deny me that after you RIPPED my family apart!" Sarah spat, feeling the anger and hatred rattle her old bones. But she preferred that rage to the constant heartbreak tearing her down bit by bit each day.

Samuel grunted and stood to his full height, glaring down at the elder with disdain. It was a harmless request and yet Sam didn't trust her at all. "You may visit Leah but Emily must be present."

"NO! I am sick of that silly girl!"

"You WILL take what I give you Sarah, or I promise to make life even MORE difficult for you than it already is."

Sarah knew she was beaten. She turned and left the way she came, her head held high.

...

When Samuel came to her that night Emily smiled and welcomed him with open arms. "I was hoping to see you my Chief."

"I've been busy Emmy, I'm sorry I haven't been by for some nights now." Samuel planted a kiss on Emily's full, sweet lips and groaned in anticipation. "I missed you my dove," he crooned and buried his face in her neck, planting loud kisses on her honey skin.

"I was worried," Emily breathed with a sigh of relief as she slowly led him over to her mat.

"Why would you worry my love? You have nothing to be concerned about?"

"Are you sure about that?" Emily looked him in the eyes before they fell onto the mat. Sam wasted no time divesting her of her night shift, throwing it onto the floor.

"What is it Emily?"

"The Makah princess."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "She can never take your place."

Emily hummed, fighting the tears. It was not what she wanted to hear. "But can I ever take hers?" she whispered.

Samuel hesitated for a split second in his ministrations before smiling seductively at his woman. He gathered her plump breast in his hand and gave a firm squeeze. "No one can take your place Emily, so stop worrying."

It was not the answer to what she had asked but Emily recognized a wall when she hit one. She opened her legs and welcomed the man she intended to marry one day soon. Sam kept telling her that it all meant nothing, that Leah was simply a means to an end, but Emily couldn't see how. How could she and Sam finally be together and how could she finally become Great Wife of the Quileute if he married that girl? Leah served no purpose here at all and Emily resented every breath the girl took. That was supposed to be _her_ hut and _her_ gifts. She couldn't believe Sam was betraying her in this way.

Emily decided that she'd had enough of snooping for Sam, she needed him to treat her better, better than one of the warriors. She wanted to be treated like Leah from now on. Sam could get one of his other minions to babysit Sarah Black if he wanted. There was only so much she could take, pretending that she gave a damn about herbs and cures for the sick. Emily still had her pride, and it wasn't easy spying on someone who knew that you were in fact spying. She spent all day finding out nothing of importance because Sarah was careful.

Emily knew that Sarah hated Sam and wanted him gone, but that was just an empty threat that Sarah enjoyed making on a daily basis. Sam always said that he was not bothered by that because there was no one left to be chief. Well, technically the tribe could accept one of Billy's cousins since he had no living brothers or nephews, but no one had come forward and challenged Sam, and her lover was not stupid enough to actually make the suggestion. It was all going according to plan, and Emily would ensure that Leah Clearwater did not get in her way.

"I want you to pay closer attention to Sarah and Leah. She has asked for time with the princess in order to learn more about her daughter at the Makah tribe. You must make sure that is all they talk about."

Emily snorted in disbelief. Just as she was about to stand up for herself he threw her this!

Sensing her chagrin Sam pulled a dark nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. "Please my love, I need you to do this, you know you are the ONLY one I can trust Emily. I need you, you are my partner in this. One day when things are settled I will give you exactly what you want from me, you will be Great Wife."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. She pulled Sam's face to her own, searching his eyes for truth. "You swear this to me?"

With a glint in his eye Samuel chuckled and kissed her lips. "Of course."

 **AN: this was originally a short fic of like 10 chapters and i hadn't put much pack story into it, so based on Sentinel10's review I decided to try to broaden the story line a bit and added to this chapter. Oh and my original names for Paul's family are made up, not Native, was too lazy to go online and look.**


	8. Pretences

PART EIGHT - PRETENCES

Samuel Uley decided to up his game and started visiting Leah on a daily basis. They took walks through the gardens and agricultural fields. Leah was introduced to the farmers and saw firsthand their harvesting methods. They also visited the grain houses where the earth foods and flour were ground. If she hadn't been injured Leah would have offered her help – much to Sam's displeasure. He objected immediately to the notion, claiming that she was above such things.

As they sat together in the meadow where the children often played, Samuel picked wild flowers and offered them to her, he would compose poems that compared Leah to the beauty of the Great Mother. At first she wanted to find them ridiculous and childish, but Samuel actually had a talent for eloquent words.

He left little gifts and treats every day, such as sweet cakes, woven blankets, slippers and clothing, trinkets for her hair, bracelets, clay and imported glass beads, bowls and vases. Leah was pampered with beautiful things that she displayed around her hut, that made it feel more like a home. Every night he served her delectable foods and sweet wines that made her palette cry out for more. At night they would sit together in the firelight and listen to songs of the people, songs which made her body warm with thoughts of love and family.

As flattered as she was, since Leah had never been courted by a man before, her feelings towards the imposter chief had not changed. Leah tried her best to hide her chagrin, knowing full well that Samuel was attempting to woo her. If he had been another man his efforts might have worked too, for he possessed a silver tongue and she had never possessed such beautiful items. Because of his temperament, Leah feared he would move too fast and propose marriage, and if she turned him down she knew he would not take it well.

If it were her choice she would reject his every attempt to spend time together, but Leah saw the advantage of allowing Samuel to court her. She got to see the village and spend time outdoors. More importantly she witnessed how he ran things, as well as the reciprocated fear of the people. She also learned more about her target, Samuel himself, and by learning his ways she would figure out how to defeat him. It drove her inner resolve to set things right, even if she went back home.

Leah had been thinking more about the exiled man in the forest the more she spent time with Samuel. She dreamed of him at night. She knew that she had to help him and dealing with Samuel seemed like the best way. She would leave the Quileute with a leader who was worthy and who was good and was of their choosing. She felt it was her duty to the Black family, to the man, and to Kim whom she had grown to love as a sister.

"What did he give you this time?" Kim muttered in annoyance when Leah came into the hut in time for lunch. Kim had grown tired of this game Leah was playing, and wanted the princess to stop fooling everyone into thinking that she and Samuel were getting serious.

Leah knew that Kim didn't approve of Samuel's advances, that she was worried about them being alone together. Leah was flattered but annoyed that the young woman didn't think her capable of defending herself. Samuel Uley would never touch her in an intimate way, of that she would make sure. "Nothing really, just this bracelet. His grandmother made it."

Kim took the bracelet made of skin and beads and nodded in appreciation of the craftsmanship. "She is one of the most skilled women in our tribe." Kim handed the gift back and busied herself serving out two bowls of stew. She gestured for Leah to sit and placed a bowl in front of her mistress. "In our custom, men give their women gifts like these when they profess their love you know…or when they wish to propose union."

Leah almost choked on her first bite of meat. Her eyes wildly searched Kim's face for jest.

"Yes, Sam is making his claim. If you wore that on your wrist, everyone would think you have accepted him as your betrothed."

Leah covered her face and groaned in frustration. No wonder the man had asked to put it on her! But Leah had refused, telling him it was too nice to wear now. She simply hadn't wanted him to touch her at all. It was indeed a close call! "That sly fox!" Leah hissed.

"Don't the Makah have a similar tradition?" Kim asked, not understanding Leah's surprise.

Leah nodded regretfully. "I just didn't think of it at the time…I mean, I knew it was an intimate thing but I hadn't thought of the real consequence behind the gesture." She couldn't admit that she was almost clueless about male and female interactions, having purposely spent all her time gallivanting around the Makah woods rather than among girls her age. There was only Rebecca and she was brought to marry Seth so Leah had never paid their season of courtship much attention.

"What are you going to do now?" Kim asked.

Leah shook her head. "Avoid him? I dunno Kim! What would you have me do?"

"Avoid him," Kim nodded, though they both knew that would basically be impossible. "But it won't be easy, and I still don't think this whole thing is a good idea."

….

Sarah Black bustled over to Leah's hut later that evening. It was hard coming as a guest to her former home, the place she had birthed her son and twin daughters. Leah was outside by the fire, simply staring into the flames, alone.

"Leah, what is wrong daughter?" Sarah asked as she settled herself on the mat next to the young woman.

Leah grimaced. "The chief."

"Ah, yes. I have been watching his advances towards you." The woman replied with a tinge of bitterness in her tone. Although Sarah had demanded to see Leah, the girl's time had been spent with Samuel, and Sarah knew it was no coincidence. Samuel was trying his best to win Leah over before she could inflict more damage to his reputation. He was smart, but she refused to be beaten.

Leah nodded, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's not like I want him to you know? I don't want him to be my husband."

"Good, he doesn't deserve you."

Leah smiled at the compliment.

"Listen Leah, you must be careful, Samuel is not a good man, he is dangerous. He's got everyone here fooled or scared, and this little show you're putting on with him, it's sending the wrong message."

Leah nodded, biting her lip. "I'm just doing it to find out what I can about him and what he's up to."

"And what have you found out?"

Leah groaned. "Nothing. I can see that many fear him, that he holds considerable influence, but I can't figure out what he's hiding. He's too cunning."

"That he is. He is the worst of us all."

"Great Wife, I know he is not a good person. He killed your husband and your son, Kim told me of your suspicions, that he poisoned Billy. I know it is taboo to speak of such things, but I just wanted to say that I would never betray the Black line, I have no intentions of marrying a usurper. I still want to help you. I'm just trying to figure this out."

Sarah took a deep breath and grabbed the carved wolf around her neck for comfort. "I am so relieved to hear this. But you can't do this alone, you don't know enough yet."

Leah nodded and bent her head closer to Sarah's. "Yes, well, I wanted to ask you about that, who would lead the people when we get rid of Sam? You never got to tell me."

Sarah took a deep breath, knowing that Leah needed to learn the truth about Jacob now. But she was scared that Leah would react negatively. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll trust that what I say is truth."

Leah nodded, not daring to breathe as she waited to hear Sarah's answer.

"There you are!" a loud shout interrupted the two women. Emily stormed over with her hands on her hips. "Sam will be angry with you for disobeying his orders Sarah Black!"

Sarah stood, giving the woman her coldest stare. "Ask me if I give a damn what Uley does, Emily. Just because you are too stupid to think for yourself doesn't mean that the rest of us are. My loyalty is not to him, nor will it ever be!"

"He will have your head! He is the chief!" Emily quarrelled, coming into the older woman's face.

"Not if I can help it!" Sarah shouted back.

Leah stood and pulled her aside. "No Sarah! Don't say such things, it won't help." Leah hissed into Sarah's ear.

"What are you doing hmmn? Plotting against the chief? I will tell him of this and he will make sure that you are never without a warrior," Emily threatened both women. She had spent the better part of the evening looking for Sarah. All the women kept pointing her in different directions and Emily realized that it had been a trick set up to confuse her. She was tired and out of breath and pissed off at being made a fool.

"Why don't you mind your business! Have you nothing better to do than stir trouble?" Leah spat, detesting the mere sight of the traitorous woman.

"This IS my business! Samuel trusts me to keep order!" Emily wanted to wring Leah's slender neck for speaking to her this way. Just because she was a chief's daughter didn't give her the right!

"Oh really? Is that what he told you?" Sarah smirked. "He is playing YOU for a fool, girl."

"One day when I'm his wife, I will make you eat your words," Emily responded coldly. Her eyes were wild with hatred.

Sarah and Leah exchanged a look. "So Samuel means to marry you then?" Leah said with an impish smile, deciding that this was good news despite Emily's deranged behaviour. She now knew exactly how to get under Emily's skin. "So he did not mean to give me that bracelet as a sign of union, this is such a relief Emily!" She had no clue that Sam and Emily were involved, but it made so much sense now, why the woman hated her so.

Emily's jaw dropped in shock. "He did WHAT? Where is it? I want to see it!" Emily demanded.

Leah went into the hut, followed by the two women and handed over the bracelet with a smirk. "Lovely isn't it? His grandmother made it."

Emily tried to keep her anger contained but it was so hard. She thrusted it back into Leah's hand and shook her head. "That means NOTHING."

"Of course it doesn't." Sarah agreed condescendingly, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should keep it Emily," Leah offered the bracelet back with an innocent smile.

Emily stomped her foot in frustration and marched out of the hut, muttering as she went. She had no time for games, and Samuel Uley owed her an explanation.

Sarah and Leah laughed but then the older woman shook her head with a sobering thought. "Now we know how to get rid of her, but her obsession with Sam is dangerous in itself."

"I can see that, but I can handle myself Sarah." Leah was tired of being underestimated by these Quileute women. She would have no problem putting Emily down if she needed to, she was all bark and no bite.

"I fear I must go now before he gets here. You must talk to the pack and let them tell you the truth before we make a plan."

"The pack?"

"Yes, Jacob's friends. There is something you need to know and I must ask you again to trust that it is the truth."

Leah nodded as she watched the older woman steal away into the cover of night. She could hear Emily shouting in Sam's hut and smiled to herself, grateful for small blessings.

…..

"How COULD YOU!" Emily screamed at her lover while Sam lounged on a mat drinking ale.

"Emily, keep your voice down woman! Don't forget where you are or who you are speaking to!"

"You gave her a bracelet Sam, how could you do that when you promised me I would be your wife!" Emily pleaded, her anger giving way to desperation and pain. Where was her sign of promise?

Samuel rose from the floor and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders firmly in his hands. "Emmy, this is all part of the plan, and you simply have to trust that I know what I am doing. I don't like being questioned, I am Chief."

The warning tone and glint in his eye forced Emily to back down. She slumped against his chest and fought to keep her tears at bay. "I am sorry Sam," she whispered. "I just…don't like what people are saying."

"I know you are sorry my dove. I understand that this is all hard for you. But it will all soon be over, don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing okay?" Sam patted her head affectionately and planted a kiss on Emily's hair. He would allow her this moment of weakness, embarrassing him like this. But if she ever dared to confront him again she'd be sorry.

…

"She's a traitor!" Jared spat to his brothers.

"How? Because she's been spending time with Uley? She doesn't know about Jake, Jared," Embry reasoned.

"Yeah but still! How could she cosy up to the man that took his place? It's disgusting!"

"Kim already said Leah isn't interested, you must trust your own woman's words," Paul added.

"I just…don't like her."

Paul laughed heartily and drank a sip of ale. "You're just jealous that Kim's got a new best friend she loves almost as much as you!"

Jared rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. The pack could tell he was jealous as Leah was all Kim could talk about.

"So when are we going to tell her about us and Jake? The sooner the better or Uley WILL force her to marry him," Embry asked. He was genuinely worried about the near future. "I don't think Jake can hang on much longer either."

"As soon as we can, but how?" Paul asked. "We can't even say hello to the woman!"

"We should get Kim to bring her to her place for a sleep over or something." Embry suggested while Jared rolled his eyes.

"It could work," Paul agreed. "Talk to her Jare, and stop being an ass. One night alone won't kill you."

"We've got to get Jacob back where he belongs, that's all that matters." Embry reminded his obstinate brother.

Jared nodded in submission, knowing they were right. "Okay fine, but just ONE night."

…..

The wolf was hidden in the bushes just outside of the village. The pull to its imprint was strong, consuming, and getting harder to fight.

Jacob couldn't bear to think of Leah with Sam, couldn't stomach the idea of them getting to know one another in a romantic way. He wanted to go to her, he needed to see her, to touch her, to look into those beautiful eyes and know that her heart was his alone. He felt a part of him dying each day he was kept away from his pack and his family. Soon there would be nothing left but the beast that held him prisoner.


	9. Shock

**AN: the moon hut is a place where menstruating women would go together away from the community. It was an ancient tribal tradition I had added here. I do not know if the Quileute ever used it though. Thanks for all your reviews means a lot to me! Ps I am not a fan of Sam's either lol and kinda not Emily either since I'm a Leah fan. if you read my other stories it is kinda a pattern :D**

PART NINE - SHOCK

Leah awoke to the sounds of women and men screaming and crying in pain. It took her a moment to catch herself before she leapt to her feet and threw her fox coat over her tunic and ran into the courtyard. It was still quite early in the morning, dawn hadn't even broken fully as yet. There was a light mist and a remnant chill in the air from the night before, signalling that the change of season was upon them. Leah took it as a sure sign that she would not make it back home until after winter had passed. To go so far in the cold was not very appealing or smart.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Our girls are missing!" A woman cried.

"How?" Leah asked, her eyes wide with shock. She gripped her coat tighter around her body for comfort.

"They were taken from the moon hut! The warriors on patrol found it empty and bloody rags were on the floor!"

"By the Spirits!" Leah cried. She could not believe what she was hearing.

The courtyard was chaos. Leah listened to all the people crying and yelling about what had happened, spinning their own theories about what had taken place. She wanted to silence them, but knew that it was not her right or authority to do so. So instead she went around offering quiet words to those who allowed her to. She found Kim and her family huddled together with tears on their faces. Kim was being held by an extremely muscular and tall man, someone who reminded Leah of her friend in the woods.

She stared at him in wonder, finding it hard not to ask him if he knew the person in exile. It would have been a stupid question, they all must know who he is, just no one dared to speak about him. Not once had she overheard any conversation about the man who had been banished from the tribe. Sometimes she wondered if he had been nothing but a fortuitous dream.

"My sister was taken Leah, she's gone!" Kim sobbed as Leah held her hand.

"Oh Kim I am so so sorry! This is horrible! We must find out what happened."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kim's betrothed snapped in a deep, husky voice.

Leah looked up at him, surprised by his annoyed expression. If he was upset because of Kim's despair, it was a good thing in Leah's eyes – yet that didn't excuse his rudeness.

"Oh Leah this is Jared, Jared this is Leah," Kim said quickly, noticing the immediate tension between the two. She had warned Jared that he'd have to be nice over and over again but it seemed to be impossible. Her wolf was so adorable when he was jealous though.

Leah nodded once in acknowledgement of the introduction. "Pleasure to meet you finally, Jared. Kim has told me so much about you already. And to answer the question I'd say send out a search party immediately. It's the only way to find out what happened."

Jared scoffed. "They will try to search, find nothing and then blame the pack, just like the last time."

Leah shivered as she remembered what Sarah had asked her to do – talk to the pack – to Jacob's friends.

Kim looked up sympathetically at her betrothed and shook her head at him. "You would never hurt my sister. No one will blame you Jare, you are a good man, you always have been."

He sighed and shook his head, "So was Jake Kimmy, and look what happened to him."

Leah straightened her spine at the mention of Jacob's name, wanting to appear stronger than she felt in that sudden moment. She still didn't know how to feel about her deceased betrothed, but she hurt for his mother and his sister who had no clue he had gone to the Great Blue Sky.

Jared was a large person, and it was certain that he could be threatening just by his girth alone. But somehow next to Kim he seemed harmless. Leah watched them comfort each other and the love between them was blinding, it was a solid thing that she could feel radiating from their bodies. Leah had never seen anything like it.

Two other men just as large as Jared suddenly appeared, one of them holding a small girl and leading a young woman with a baby on her hip. Leah had seen the men's faces around the compound before while out with Sam, but had never been introduced. Now she knew why, they were Jacob's friends, and they were "the pack." As Leah stared at the newly arrived group, she was once again shocked to see that the woman looked so much like Rebecca.

"You must be Leah," she said, but she did not smile. Leah nodded once. "I am Rachel, Rebecca's sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Leah said, clearing her throat uncomfortably. She was so close to Rebecca but this woman was a stranger, it felt odd.

"This is my husband Paul, and that's Embry."

The two men looked Leah up and down and nodded politely. Paul smirked while Embry extended his hand and welcomed Leah to the tribe. They were both massive, and Leah couldn't help but wonder if Jacob had been big like them too. Once again her mind briefly drifted to the man in the woods. Embry was the one he had mentioned. She looked at him, drinking in his handsome features, and decided that he seemed nice enough. Maybe he could be trusted after all.

"Get ready for the drama boys, here comes the big bad wolf," Paul murmured, causing Embry and Jared to smirk.

"He wishes," Embry answered back with a chuckle.

Leah turned with them to see Samuel marching proudly through the crowd with warriors at his side. He stood in front of the gathering and raised his large hands for silence. Leah could easily see how much he loved having everyone's attention, and it was pathetic. Samuel's eyes settled on her and his eyebrows quirked in surprise. She didn't fail to notice the look of pure hatred he gave to the men beside her.

"Uh oh, looks like we're already in trouble, boo hoo," Paul grumbled and rolled his eyes. He flashed Leah a quick smile, showing her that he didn't care whether or not Samuel was upset by the company she was keeping. Leah could tell that he would be mischievous in a fun type of way. She held her head high and acted like she had no idea that Samuel wanted her to move, likely to join him.

"We have investigated the area, and it has been determined that the girls were attacked. We have found no bodies as yet, but the torn clothes and blood leave us to believe that they were taken by beasts from the forest. It could have been bears, mountain lions or WOLVES." Samuel shouted to the crowd, trying his best not to lose his temper in front of the whole tribe. What the hell were those wolves playing at? Standing next to HIS woman?

Leah didn't miss the way the three men next to her glanced at one another at Samuel's speech. "What game is he playing now?" Paul growled.

"We all know that wolves are common in this area, so it is likely that THEY are the culprits!" Samuel continued.

But Leah didn't see how this made any sense. If the girls were attacked their bodies would have been found, their flesh would have been torn from their bones and the skeletons left behind. The wolves could not have dragged them away alive, and if they had, they wouldn't have gotten so far that the bodies were not easily found.

"I assure you, my men will do everything in their power to find them. We shall search day and night! And any wolf that is seen in this territory, you have my explicit instructions to KILL ON SIGHT!" Samuel yelled. "And if anyone of you see a brother or sister acting suspiciously, do not hesitate to report them and I will investigate!" The crowd raised their fists in agreement while others turned to look at Paul, Embry and Jared with accusations in their eyes.

"Come, let's go back to my hut, we don't need this nonsense first thing in the morning," Rachel commanded with a venomous glint in her eyes and bite in her words. The small group turned to leave and at last minute, Embry looked back and motioned with his head that Leah should come too. He knew this was their chance to talk, and they had to take it while the place was in chaos.

Leah didn't hesitate when she saw that Samuel was currently surrounded by a huge crowd of distressed parents. She quickly slipped in between Jacob's large friends, letting them conceal her as they slipped away to the path in the trees. Leah hoped she could get the answers she really needed. She wanted to talk to Embry especially.

Rachel and Paul's hut was further out in the woods from the courtyard. They had a beautiful garden with bright yellow, orange and red wildflowers. There were stalks of maize and vines of earth foods, and a couple goats grazing nearby. The small girl jumped from her father's hip and ran to pick up a stick which she happily started to wave in the air at the hens, causing the baby on Rachel's hip to reach out in protest.

"You will just put it in your mouth Sana, no sticks for you," Rachel cooed before resting a loud kiss on the little one's head. Kim reached out for the little girl and Rachel easily handed her over. The exchange made Leah miss Rebecca.

"Your sister has a son, we are hoping her next babe will be a girl," Leah said, feeling the need for Rachel to accept her as a friend.

The woman barely looked her way as she started to prepare porridge for everyone. "My mother has told me this," she replied. "I am happy that Becca is doing well."

Could have fooled me, Leah thought. Clearly she was nothing like Rebecca at all, who was always warm and sunny like the great orb of day.

The men took seats around the yard as Kim cuddled the baby. Leah could tell that her eyes were still damp with tears. She held on to the child as if seeking comfort from its little body.

"Kim I am so sorry, what can I do to help?" Leah asked gently, putting her good arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Just ask the Spirits for her safe return Leah. Thank you for your concern."

"Keep thinking positively, maybe it is not too late to find them."

"If only they had found the others girls, I could be more confident."

Leah sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could say to counter that.

"You know if I could I would search for her, my love," Jared added. Leah found his Quileute tongue to be eloquent. She had the feeling that maybe he was a good singer too.

"I know Jare, but you heard Sam's threat, it's too dangerous," Kim replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that he said that on purpose? As if daring us to go looking?"

"Because that's exactly what he was doing Paul," Embry answered. "But if we went out there, they'd find a way to pin it on us."

"Or kill us on sight, like he said. That's what he really wants so he can remain blameless for our deaths."

"No one is dying!" Rachel protested, swatting at her husband. "Don't say that with Kim so upset!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Paul apologized to the group, convincingly ashamed.

Leah wasn't quite following what they were saying, what did Sam say that they considered to be a message for them? The only thing he said to kill on sight was the wolves.

"Do you know our legends, Leah?" Embry asked softly. It was obvious that she was confused, and he thought that it was time that she started to fill in the blanks.

"No I don't."

Rachel scoffed as she stirred the meal into the pot. "You can't be serious Embry, are you trying to get us all arrested?"

"I'm just asking a simple question Rach."

"Well maybe you should do it at your own hut. I like my life just fine thank you."

"Come on wife, don't be like that. With all the chaos around this is our chance to talk to Leah," Paul said, and at his request his wife seemed to immediately calm down.

"What's going on? Sarah told me to talk to you, you are 'the pack' right?" Leah asked, intrigued that these men wanted to talk to her so willingly.

"Yes we are. You need to know the truth Leah, about everything that's going on. We might not get to tell you everything right now but if you heard the legends it would be a start." Embry said.

Leah settled on the mat, close to the fire for warmth. She made sure to keep her coat tight around her body to make up for her lack of dress; and listened as Embry, Jared and Paul told her about the Shape-shifters and Cold Ones.

After Embry rushed through the legend Leah tried to grasp at what he was NOT telling her. "So you're implying that there are some men who can turn into wolves and that they have taken the girls? Or have the Cold Ones taken the girls?" Leah couldn't imagine how they expected her to believe this, but by the grim, serious expressions on their faces, she knew that this was not a prank. She remembered how Sarah had pleaded with her to trust that it was the truth.

"The wolf pack does not hurt the tribe, we protect the tribe. If we were allowed to do our job and patrol the woods, none of this would be happening, no one would be kidnapped. The wolves would know exactly what is going on."

"It's possible the Cold Ones are doing this though, and we're the only ones who can stop them," Paul added.

"Which is why it doesn't make sense that Sam doesn't want us to go find the girls," Jared deduced.

"Unless it's HIM that's responsible for those girls disappearing!" Rachel added, waving her wooden spoon around before shoving it back into the thickened meal.

Leah couldn't really wrap her mind around what these men were saying, implying about themselves. Were they being serious? "Wait stop!" She commanded, holding her palms up. "Are you telling me that you all are..." Her chest grew tight as the words seem to stick in her throat. "A pack…..of wolves? YOU are the shape-shifters?"

Embry nodded slowly. "We are. We were born with the shape shifting gene."

Kim smiled sympathetically. She knew that even though the princess was trying to remain calm, that she was freaking out in her head. "Remember I told you there was a reason why Jacob and his friends went into the woods a lot? When they argued or seemed aggressive sometimes, they were just trying to adjust to the change. The village doesn't know their secret."

"How did Samuel find out?" Leah asked.

"He followed us one day into the woods. He had heard howling and wanted to kill the wolves for pelts," Jared explained.

"Listen, Leah, we would never hurt our people. It's a lie, what he has told everyone. Rachel could be right, someone is taking the girls, not an animal. He doesn't want us to find out, and if we try, he will blame us for the crime."

"Do you think Samuel would really do this?" Leah asked Embry in response, shocked that even Samuel, the chief, would stoop so low.

"Possibly, and he deserves to die for his crimes!" Paul insisted, his fists clenched. He started to shake and growl a little which caused Rachel to rush over and place both her palms on his shoulders. She shushed him like she would a small child and firmly massaged his skin. Leah watched in amazement as he looked up into his wife's eyes and stopped trembling immediately.

It reminded Leah of someone else she had seen do this. With the legends running through her mind, Leah was also reminded of a strange encounter with a man, a wild beast and a pale creature with red eyes. "Oh Spirits!" Leah hissed under her breath. Her heart started to race and she felt dizzy and hot.

"Rachel bring her some water!" Embry cried, scrambling across the mat to steady the young woman before she keeled over and injured herself further. "Leah, Leah! It's okay! It's okay, don't panic."

"What's wrong with her?" Jared asked, keeping his distance as if Leah would combust at any second.

"I could be wrong but I think she just realized that she met one of us before."

Leah gulped the water and buried her head between her knees until she was able to catch her breath.

"Leah it's okay. You have nothing to be scared of," Kim cooed, rubbing circles into Leah's back while Jared looked on with disdain.

"I-I…the wolf and red eyes…" Leah mumbled as the shock shook her body. "He…he saved me, he was…the wolf!" The strange reality she found herself in all came crashing down around her at once. Wolf men? How was it even possible! Did Rebecca know?

"Yes, what you saw was one of us, a shape-shifter taking down a Cold One."

"Who…who was it, that wolf? The man…he told me I could trust you Embry, but he wouldn't tell me who he was or what he'd done to be banished from the tribe," Leah looked pleadingly into Embry's sympathetic eyes.

"You met….our alpha," Embry explained.

Leah took another gulp of air. "Tell me what happened to him, please? Why can't I know his name?"

The pack looked at each other while Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well are you going to tell her or not? The warriors will be here any minute! She should leave."

Leah looked beseechingly at Embry and he took a deep breath.

"We can't now, they're coming," Paul hissed. Their wolf ears were picking up the sounds of Sam's men asking for the Makah princess.

"It's best she not be seen here!" Jared cried.

"Come on, let's go out the back!" Kim grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her around the hut. They entered an area of dense foliage and ran until they came to the courtyard. The pair emerged from the leaves, faking innocence and passivity and calmly walked together to the Great Wife's hut.


	10. Need

AN: Thanks for keeping up with this story and for reviewing! Finally we get some Blackwater fluff!

PART TEN - NEED

Warriors were waiting for them and immediately ran off when the two women came closer.

"They have gone for the chief, I would guess," Kim said.

"Probably. You don't need to stay, I'll take care of him. But thanks for getting me back Kim, you should go to your family now, and please send word if there is any news. I want to help." Leah wanted to talk to her more about the wolves, but it would be selfish, she could see how sad the other woman presently was.

"Alright, I will." As Kim reached the doorway she turned back with a final sigh. "The boys weren't lying to you earlier, just so you know…they are what they said they are, and it's not a bad thing."

Leah nodded and smiled. But as soon as she was alone, she allowed herself to cry.

…

Samuel was a busy man. He had so much to do, so many tabs to keep, sometimes it left him dizzy. But if he was to see his plan through and become a richer man, he had to be strong and stretch himself to the limit.

While his warriors were busy 'looking' for the missing girls, certain villagers were taking liberties to meet one another and talk about things they shouldn't be talking about.

He knew that those damn wolves would have taken any opportunity to seize Leah Clearwater and fill her head with lies about him. He knew that Sarah Black didn't want the girl to marry him, and it followed that the pack would feel the same. She was Jacob's bride, not his, and he had no right to claim the betrothed of their precious, fallen prince.

Samuel gritted his teeth in annoyance. He hated when people didn't take him seriously. And now because of their meddling, he was sure that Leah was going to pull away from him. All the hard work he had put in over the last week would be ruined and he'd be back at square one. At times, he felt it was pointless and that he should just let Leah return home. It would certainly make Emily less grumpy if he complied. But Samuel wanted power, he wanted to be seen as a powerful man. And if he had a wife from the Makah tribe - the chief's sister - if he managed to take Jacob's bride for his own, people would recognize that he could do whatever he wanted. It was simple really. Leah was a boon to his image in every possible way.

But if the pack filled her head with their nonsense, then he couldn't control her, and that was a problem. When Uta brought news that Leah was back home he immediately made his way over. He found Leah seated inside her hut, staring at the wall, still as stone, fragile. She was beautiful like this, when she had her guard down, and for a fleeting moment he felt concerned.

What had they told her?

"Is everything alright, princess?" Samuel asked as he invited himself into the room.

Leah quickly straightened up and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Sam wished that she wouldn't so that he could admire the swell of her breasts. "I am well, yes."

"Are you sure, you seem upset?"

"Kim's sister was one of the missing girls, I worry for the family. Kim is very sad."

"Ah yes. It is most unfortunate." It was unfortunate for others, but not for him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, turning on his charm.

"Unless you can guarantee that you can find them, then no."

Samuel nodded with understanding. "I could if I would, anything to make you smile again."

"If you want to see me smile again, then remove these guards from my door. I do not like feeling like a caged animal," the young woman snapped, her eyes seeming to blaze fire.

Sam cocked his eyebrows at her demand. "It is for your own safety Leah. What would I say to your family if something bad happened to you too? You are most precious to me Leah."

Leah snorted. "I am most precious to many people, and they do not insult me by having me watched. If you mean to control my every move and stop me from making friends here, then I can never marry you. I have always been my own woman, and marriage will never change that."

Now it was Samuel's turn to scoff. "Would you dishonor your father with such words? You are a woman Leah Clearwater, you will belong to the man you marry whether or not you like it. You are not chief, and therefore you cannot do as you wish." But he couldn't help but notice that she had implied that she WOULD marry him. Sam knew that maybe he did have to ease up on the princess to get what he wanted – but honestly, what she wanted wasn't possible so he'd have to find another way to make her happy.

"Not even a chief can do whatever he wishes, Samuel. You should try to remember that."

HA _,_ he thought. This girl was a fool if she really believed her words to be true. And yet, he found her fiery tongue to be quite appealing. He envisioned moments when they'd argue, and he'd subdue her by taking her from behind, commanding her to submit to his will. She certainly would never be boring, like Emily tended to be.

"I wish to be alone now, goodbye Samuel."

Samuel regarded her for a moment longer before bidding Leah farewell.

Uta and Teku remained at the hut all night.

….

If Leah's friend in the woods was a wolf and had been exiled, it meant that he was at risk of being hurt by Samuel's men who were out looking for the girls. She understood now that the chief who wanted him dead was Samuel not Billy. Samuel hated the pack and he was doing his best to discredit them. Leah wondered why HE had been cast out of the tribe and not them all. That part didn't make sense. Embry had called him alpha, that meant he was a leader, and now Leah wondered if he would be the one to take Samuel's place. Could it be?

Snippets of a conversation they'd shared came back to her that night as she lay awake on her stuffed mat, failing to find rest. Leah had a feeling that she was on the right track, it had to be HIM Sarah wanted to replace Samuel.

 _"I am an outcast. I cannot go back until I know I can set things right again..."_

 _"…It is safer for you if you don't ever speak of me, Leah. Please."_

 _"You ask me to forget you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"…I was accused of something and the chief wanted me dead. He took away everything from me, I am no one now."_

That's when it clicked. "No! It can't be…." Leah gasped clutching her chest, just the thought alone had her reeling. What she felt was a mixture of fear and hope and confusion. Something was telling her that she already knew who the man in the forest was and yet it seemed too impossible to be true.

Leah needed to get all the answers, she needed to know his name – she needed him to say it to her face. She needed to go back and find him, just like she'd promised the first day she arrived. With little thought Leah quickly got dressed in her warmest clothes and boots, donned her fox coat and crept out of the Great Wife's hut.

There was a sleeping warrior lying on the floor outside the hut, he didn't even stir as she crept past. Leah didn't know if it was a testament to her hunting skill of stealth, or if the boy was just an amateur. Either way, she kept to the shadows and kept going until she made it to the forest. She did not even both to exit through the gates, knowing that the warriors there were bound to catch her.

Leah prayed to the Spirits that they would guide her back to the place she had first met him. It would be dawn in a few hours and she felt as if she'd been walking in circles, but there was this pull within her body that kept her moving forward. Although she could recognize nothing, Leah was still optimistic that she was headed in the right direction.

A sudden rustling in the trees caught her attention and she immediately drew her knife from her boot and held it in front of her, knees bent so that she could spring into action. She expected it to be one of the warriors, finding it strange than none had found her yet. Leah's breath hitched as she watched the dishevelled man step into view, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"Leah?" Jacob asked, disbelieving the vision of beauty before him. "Is that really you?" Jacob had seen her in his dreams so often that he was still doubting whether he truly had that much luck. When the wolf had caught her scent moments earlier he had easily shifted back to his human form. It was the first time since he'd seen her last. Jacob stopped moving when he was just a few feet away, his eyes hungrily devouring her. She was safe and she was right there, in flesh.

"It is me, yes." Tears filled Leah's eyes at the sight of him - he was a mess. His skin was dirty, his hair was a tangled nest and the loin cloth was like a dirty rag about him. But he was beautiful, he was so damn amazing that her heart hurt with longing.

"Why do you cry?"

Leah hastily wiped the few tears that had escaped and shook her head. "I just…this is just a bit overwhelming." She chuckled with embarrassment and internally kicked herself for going soft at the sight of this wild man before her. If he was who she thought he was then she ought to be angry with him, in fact, part of her was. But right now, all she could think about was how much she missed him and how relieved she was to be with him again.

There was just something about him that felt like…home.

Jacob nodded knowingly. "Indeed, I feel the same way. May I approach you?" He asked softly, eyeing her knife while becoming acutely aware of how filthy he was in his current state. His human form hadn't had a bath in a long time.

Leah felt a part of her react instantly to his request and instead of answering she dropped the knife and launched herself at him. A sigh of relief immediately escaped her lips as she registered how warm and safe she felt in his arms. Leah didn't even care that her arm was now hurting from being raised so high so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Leah," Jacob sighed into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin, causing a shiver to trail her spine. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, princess." Jacob tightened his grip on her waist, raising her slightly off the ground so that he didn't have to strain his neck in order for her to hold him. The fact that she came looking for him in the darkness gave Jacob so much hope that they'd be together soon.

He'd needed this, he'd needed her. He wanted to be himself again.

When the pain became too much Leah loosened her grip and slid the short distance back to stand on her feet. She looked into those dark eyes she'd missed, and raised her good hand to cup the side of his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Jacob sighed and after a moment shook his head. He wasn't, as much as he was happy in that moment, everything was wrong. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid. He didn't know how much she knew already.

"You need to come back to the village, living out here like this, it's not right," Leah urged. Now that she'd seen him, touched him, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him here alone again.

"I can't, not yet."

"Why not!" Leah snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't you want to fix this?"

"I do! But I can't until I find them…those girls that went missing. They're my only chance to clear my name. You know who I am don't you? You know what everyone thinks about me, right? Isn't that why you came?"

"I didn't know…but I figured it out and I came here so that you could tell me face to face. You're him aren't you?" Leah felt chilly with fear as she waited for his answer.

Jacob nodded. "I am Jacob Black. My pack didn't kill me like Sam wanted. They beat me pretty badly so that when he saw my body he figured I was dead. But wolves have fast healing capabilities. The guys brought me out here and hid my body so that I could heal, I've been here ever since, living as a wolf…until I met you that night."

Just hearing his words was like a heavy weight lifted from Leah's shoulders. "Sarah knows," she confirmed.

"Yes."

"Why did you let me go to the village Jacob? Why would you send me there knowing that man was chief? He wants to marry me now."

"I couldn't let you stay here with me, I have nothing to offer Leah, I spend my time as a wolf just to survive. I wanted you to go to my family and hear the truth, I knew they'd tell you and I knew that somehow, sometime soon I'd be able to come back and fix things. I couldn't ruin you, I have to clear my name in order for us to be together, don't you understand?"

Leah chewed her lip before finally nodding her head. "I understand, but it doesn't mean that I like it. All this time I was so upset, thinking you were dead! I had no idea what I was going to do, how I was going to go back to Makah and tell your sister that you were gone!"

Jacob pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of Leah's head, inhaling the scent of rosemary in her hair. "I know, and I'm sorry, my Leah."

Leah smiled against his warm skin and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. It felt so good to finally be able to think of him by his name. "Jacob," she whispered.

"Jake," he murmured with a smile. "My friends and family call me Jake."

Leah giggled and looked up at his beautiful smiling face. "Okay Jake."

Jacob palmed one side of her face and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her feather soft skin. "You're amazing Leah, so strong and brave like a true Great Wife should be…and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I long for that day too," Leah answered, feeling extremely shy at admitting such a thing. Laying with Jacob was something she definitely wanted to happen in the near future. Her body was calling out for his touch, for more. She'd never felt like this before. To care for a man she barely knew? Yet because he was her betrothed, because Rebecca had told her everything about her brother, Leah felt like she'd known Jake for years. This was right, he was hers.

"I promise, I will come back soon okay? I will do all that I can to come for you and for my people. I HATE knowing that Sam is trying to sink his filthy claws into you. He could never deserve what is mine."

Leah grimaced as she thought about the usurper. "You have to kill him Jake, you have to."

"I know princess, I plan on it."

The tinge of anger and vengeance in his voice made Leah smile. She loved that her man was a warrior,;heck, he was a beast! She could practically feel the satisfaction that would come when Jacob ripped Samuel to pieces for his crimes.

"Find those girls, Jake. The ones who were taken last moon. They couldn't have gone far."

"What! Girls were taken again?" Jacob had been deep in the forest closer to the Makah carrying on his search for any human presence, he'd only just gotten back earlier that day. He hadn't been close to the village to hear the news.

"Yes! Kim's sister is one of them. Rachel is convinced Samuel had something to do with it. Maybe you should go to the moon hut and see what you can find."

"I can try to find a scent in the woods, but there may be warriors there." Now that Jacob knew the worst had happened again the wolf itched to get back on patrol. "I must leave you now Leah, the scent will likely be polluted already but I have to check. I will take you back some of the way first."

Leah nodded, sliding her hand into his and giving it a firm squeeze. "Now that this tragedy has repeated itself, maybe people will realize that you were not to blame."

Jacob shook his head. "We can hope, but knowing Sam he is blaming my brothers."

Leah had forgotten all about the pack. "Yeah, you're right…he did spew some nonsense about the wolves being the ones to blame. OH!" Leah suddenly remembered. "You have to be careful when in wolf, he has issued an order to kill wolves on sight."

A growl rumbled in Jacob's chest. "That bastard, he will stop at nothing to get rid of us all."

"We won't let him win, don't worry. And Jake?"

"Hmm?" Jacob ran his fingers along the length of her braid, committing to memory the scent and feel of his woman.

"Thank you for saving me from the Cold One the night we met," Leah said shyly, her face warming as she met his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, it comes naturally to my wolf."

Leah nodded and tugged his hand so they could start walking back to the village. Jacob retrieved her knife and tucked it into her boot.

"It doesn't scare you? Me being a shape-shifter?" Jacob asked as he lifted her over a small stream. Leah thought for a moment before shaking her head. "How come?"

Leah smiled up at him for a moment as they walked. "I saw Jared and Kim together and what they share. That love is so strong, so pure…and Paul and Rachel have it too. I remembered what it felt like the first time we met…and how it feels to see you now… It's just so… I dunno how to describe it…but I think maybe it has something to do with the wolves…and that must be a good thing right? That and you all being protectors?"

Jacob smirked, realizing that his betrothed was the smartest person he'd ever known. Nothing seemed to slip past his Leah. "You're right, and one day soon, when this is all over, I promise to explain it to you."

Leah wanted to know now but the need wasn't as urgent as enjoying the last few minutes with her warrior. "I look forward to it," she simply replied giving him her best smile which he easily returned. "So that means you have to come back soon, deal?"

Jacob brought the back of her hand to his lips and nodded. "Deal."

Dawn was starting to peak and the birds were already singing their songs from the trees. Leah sighed, knowing that her absence would be noticed. She wished she didn't have to go back and face Samuel's interrogations now.


	11. Lost and Found

ELEVEN – LOST AND FOUND

When Leah got to the village she didn't even bother to try to sneak in, she walked right past the main gates and ignored the warriors who immediately bustled about in a panic.

"The chief has us looking everywhere for you! Where have you been princess?" Uta asked when Leah reached her hut.

"No one told you to leave your friend to guard me, he is a heavy sleeper, not suitable for standing watch, clearly." Leah rolled her eyes, keeping her mask of indifference in place as she pushed past the annoyed warrior. She didn't have time for the man's temper tantrums- her mind was still reeling from having met her betrothed officially. She couldn't believe her luck, Jacob was still alive! And he was just the man she wanted him to be. Leah had never felt so excited about her future before.

"Leah!" Samuel bellowed. Leah whipped around at the sound of his voice, watching the chief storm into her quarters. "Where have you been!" He gripped her arm and roughly pulled Leah into his chest, his eyes staring murderously in hers.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Leah screeched, slapping his chest with her hand. He had grabbed her injured shoulder and a hot flash of pain shot through her body. He had certainly undone all the healing that had been taking place. Samuel let her go but showed no signs of remorse.

"You think you can do whatever you want to don't you? That may work on the Makah lands but not on MINE. Now I will ask you one last time, WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Leah winced and took a step farther back from the raging bull in front of her. She'd never seen a man so incensed before. "I went for a walk…" She muttered, unable to think of a good excuse. She somehow hadn't thought this part through.

"You left the village? At night? Why would you do that!" It was unheard of for anyone to venture beyond the village in the darkness.

"I needed fresh air! I knew it would be dawn soon Samuel! You seem to forget that I can take care of myself! I am not a child! And I didn't go far and no one saw me!"

"You stupid girl!" Samuel roared. "Did you somehow forget that girls were stolen from our lands again? Did you think that you would try your luck and be next?"

"No! I didn't think okay? I just needed to get out of this hut for a while. You've given me no freedom since I came Samuel! So you only have yourself to blame for my actions." Leah stood her ground, her chin jutting out in defiance. What she said was true after all, even if he did also have a good point.

"I AM TO BLAME? You know what Clearwater? I've had enough of this! You will remain in THIS HUT until I say you can leave – DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"You can't do that!" Leah retorted, panic rising in her chest. She didn't want to be locked in! She had to meet with the others, and make plans to get Jacob back home!

"Oh yes I can, you seem to keep forgetting, but I AM CHIEF." Sam turned on Uta and ordered him to have only competent men guarding Leah's hut at all times. Without a backward glance he left the Makah princess alone to stew in her punishment.

"You toad!" she yelled after he'd gone, hoping that he'd still heard her.

…

"Leah snuck out to see Jacob," Kim informed the pack as they gathered at Paul and Rachel's for a meeting.

"The girl's got the balls of a bull but it was not wise for her to take such a risk without talking to us first, we could have given her a cover story," Sarah said as she held her granddaughter on her lap. Samuel's men had turned the village up-sided down the night looking for Leah. They had all been roused from their sleep and could only answer that they hadn't known where she'd gone.

"I still can't believe she went to see him in the darkness, how did she even know where to go?" Rachel mused with a roll of her eyes. She still had her reservations about the princess who was to replace her own mother. Rachel herself once wanted to be Great Wife, but she'd had to let that dream go years ago when Rebecca was sent to Makah instead of her.

"She's got spunk, I like her, she's the perfect fit for the pack," Paul chuckled while stuffing his face with stewed hare and bread.

"So she knows it's him now right?" Embry asked Kim.

"Yes. She said she figured it out and that's why she wanted to see him. She didn't want us to be the ones to tell her. She seems rather pleased about the whole thing actually, but Sam's pissed her off because now she doesn't know how we'll plan to get rid of him if she can't talk to anyone or meet us anywhere."

"She couldn't do that before either, so really nothing's changed," Rachel shrugged, ignoring the looks of disapproval shot her way by her mother.

"We've got to figure this out ourselves and Kim will tell her the plan," Sarah reasoned.

"We need to talk to Jake, he's got to have a say in this," Jared added.

"I will go talk to him, once we figure something out, I'll let him know so he can weigh in," Embry decided.

"I say we just kill Sam and be done with it," Paul declared, stabbing a piece of his stew for effect.

"Just kill him and tell the people what? We still have no evidence against him! We've got to prove that he poisoned my father and that he had something to do with those girls!" Rachel scolded her husband, smacking his bare arm.

"I know I know, but a wolf can dream can't he?"

"We'll get our chance Paul, don't you worry. No one wants that demon dead more than I do," Sarah Black answered, her eyes dark with revenge as she stared into the fire. "Samuel Uley's going to wish he never crossed this family."

…..

The wolf ran hard all day, keeping close to dense cover. Jacob rarely came across anyone but a few hunters he easily avoided. Sam had no one out conducting a search for the girls which reinforced in Jacob's mind that he was in fact responsible for them going missing. Jacob wished he could figure out what he had done with them, it was as though they had vanished into thin air.

He rested his wolf for a couple hours before twilight, needing to rest his body so that he could patrol more freely when it was dark out. When it was time the wolf was ready to hunt again, keeping its nose in the air, searching for any scent that didn't belong there. It neared First Beach, one of the only places they could come to at night and not fear being seen. No Quileute came out here once darkness had fallen. Although most of them didn't believe in Cold Ones, the legends still ensured that they stayed within their homes once darkness came.

The wolf ran to the open waters, the stench of people it did not know was thick in the air. They were not Cold Ones, but they were not Quileute either. Not too far into the distance it could see lights bobbing along the water. It was a strange vessel, one Jacob was not familiar with, but he knew that was where the strangers were gathered.

Who were they? What did they want? Were they a threat?

Worrying about the possibilities made the wolf angry and the man helpless. The pack could not come to him, they could not join in the hunt. But they needed to be together to keep the tribe safe. They needed to prevent these people from coming ashore again.

The wolf ran along the shore, searching for scents it could recognize. It scoured the beach from the shore up to the trees until finally it picked up the scent of a girl. It knew it was a girl by the sweetness of the aroma. In fact, it was familiar somehow. Jacob must have known her.

The wolf followed the scent into the woods until it heard the distinct sound of crying.

Jacob transformed back into his human body fixing a length of deer skin to his waist. Leah had given it to him from a layer of her own skirt earlier that day before going back to the village. It sure beat the scrap of cloth he'd been using. He quietly walked through the darkness, following the sound of the crying girl until he found her huddled beneath a plantain tree, using the large leaves as shelter. He wondered why she had not gone back home, given that the compound wasn't far away.

"Hello?" He called quietly, which as he expected, caused her to shriek. "I won't hurt you, I am here to help! I am your brother, I am Quileute."

The girl whimpered and cowered on the earthen floor, afraid to move. The man's voice sounded familiar but she wasn't sure she could trust him, after all, wasn't it her own brothers, her own kinfolk that had brought her out here?

"Please, let me help, are you hurt? Why are you not safe at home with your parents?" he asked.

"I was taken away, from the moon hut, me and the other girls."

Jacob released a sigh of relief. He had finally found one! And she was alive! She was all the proof he needed, and with her help, he could rescue the others!

"Where are the others? I wish to help them," Jacob pressed, feeling the desperation rise in his chest. He needed to end this NOW. His bloodlust for Sam had saliva pooling in his mouth.

"They are gone. They were given to the strange pale-faces!" The girl cried fresh tears, remembering the horrors of what had transpired. She had awoken to the sounds of muffled cries as one by one she and her friends were bound and gagged and forced to run in the darkness by the warriors.

Jacob's blood grew hot with the need to phase and protect. Pale-faces? "The strangers out on the big water?" he asked.

"Yes. They speak in another tongue."

"The other girls, they are out there with them?"

"Yes! They are being taking to another place! They will not return!"

"Who brought you out here?"

"It was the warriors! They brought us here and the chief negotiated with the pale-faces. They gave him gifts in exchange for us."

Jacob could not believe his ears. Everything he needed to get rid of Sam had suddenly fallen into his lap. "What is your name?"

"I am Kala daughter of Inun."

"Kim's sister?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Yes!" She grew excited that the man knew Kim, her older sister. It was a good sign that he would not hurt her.

"Come Kala, you must return. The darkness is not safe. I will take you as far as I can go, but you must tell no one but Kim and Jared that I helped you, and speak to them in private. I have a message I need you to deliver."

The girl felt better now, she could tell that the stranger did not want to harm her. Peeking out from beneath the leaves, she crawled out and rose to her feet, ready to finally go home. She had planned to wait until dawn but the sooner the better. Dusting off her hands she looked up and gasped, not expecting to see the handsome face of Jacob Black before her.


	12. Justice

PART TWELVE - JUSTICE

Kim rushed to Leah's hut the following morning, feeling so happy that Kala had been returned. Her poor sister was bruised, cold, dirty and hungry, but she was alright thanks to Jacob. She knew through Embry's reports, how hard it had been for him to phase back from wolf form and she was eternally grateful to him for trying, for Kala's sake.

"Good morning Leah," Kim chirped as she stepped into the hut and found her mistress on the bed rubbing her sore shoulder.

"What's so good about it?" Leah mumbled. She was in pain and tired because she had tossed and turned all night with nightmares. Leah was beginning to think that her shoulder would never heal. Just one day cooped up in her hut had made her unbearably miserable. She knew that it had more to do with the fact that she couldn't get back to Jacob, whom she was already missing.

"My sister is back!" Kim hissed as she bent over to quickly plait Leah's hair into one thick braid. Her family was keeping Kala's return a secret for now, because they feared for her safety. Now that they knew that Samuel and his warriors were the ones taking the girls, they didn't want to risk Kala being taken again. Surely they were all in danger because she knew. Kim still couldn't believe it, and she was both scared and furious that the imposter chief was behind the disappearances. What made her happy this morning was knowing that the pack would take care of him, that they would bring him to justice, and soon.

"What? Are you serious!" Leah grasped Kim's hand in her excitement. "Thanks unto the Spirits!"

"She's unharmed, just shaken by the whole ordeal." Kim went about fixing breakfast and they spoke in hushed voices.

"What happened to her and the girls?"

"Sam sold them to pale-faces from across the sea, men who are nothing like us in body or tongue. They came on those big ships Sam told you about. They were going to take our girls away, back to their lands."

"Oh my God! That snake! But how did she escape?" Leah couldn't believe all that she was hearing.

"One of the warriors was our cousin. He loosened her bonds and she was able to hide. Then Jake found her and helped her back, she was too scared to find her way home in the darkness alone."

"Remarkable. I am so happy I told Jacob about the girls. He was so concerned."

"We do not wish others to know Kala has returned though, Sam would surely threaten our lives. So please keep it to yourself." Kim cautioned.

"Lucky for you I am allowed to speak to no one. I won't tell Samuel either, you need not worry."

HOW COULD HE? Leah pondered as she ate her morning porridge and fruit. It was unforgiveable! Leah felt the urge to grab her bow and arrow and hit Samuel right in the chest. He deserved to be punished to the fullest extent of the law, just like he had punished Jacob Black.

"Don't be upset Leah, he will get what he deserves, the pack will make sure of it." Kim whispered, her eyes bright with confidence.

Leah nodded. "Of course Kim. I just can't help but worry for Jake. I hate not being able to communicate with him you know?"

"Embry is going to him today now that we have evidence – my sister. Sarah will call a Council meeting to reveal Sam's crimes and Jake and Kala will be there to tell their sides. We've got him Leah, soon we shall all be free."

Leah nodded, but she couldn't stop the knot of worry forming in her stomach. Samuel Uley was a clever man and she worried that he had a way out of this that none of them could perceive.

…

Jacob Black emerged from the river, renewed.

Embry had brought him sweet oil for his hair and skin, a clean pair of deer skin pants, a flaxen shirt and his boots. Jacob had not worn clothes in months. He had almost completely forgotten the feeling of material against his skin, to walk without feeling the earth and stone between his toes. For the first time since he'd been exiled for his own safety, his long raven hair was shining, detangled and braided down his back.

He was himself again, he was his own person.

And he was ready to take back what was rightfully his.

When they reached the village Embry paused and looked over at his friend. Jacob's face held no emotion besides determination. It was reassuring, and he hoped that the alpha would be able to control his temper. After being wolf for so long Jacob was a risk. The outcome of this meeting was unpredictable at best.

"Ready?" Embry asked as they approached the gates where two warriors were posted. Jacob glanced over at him and nodded.

Together they marched forward.

The warriors were so shocked when they saw the two men that they could do nothing but step aside and allow them to pass. The authority and magnificence of Jacob Black was like a halo of light around him, he was, in their eyes, returned from the dead.

Villagers screamed, villagers whispered, villagers bowed at his feet as he passed. Jacob looked neither left nor right, his mind focused only on the task at hand – eliminating Samuel Uley from his tribe forever and restoring the Black Wolf lineage.

Paul and Jared flanked Embry and Jacob when they got close to the courtyard. The four men felt the ripple of unity flow through their bodies and instantly grew stronger because their pack had been reunited. They shared one common thought, that after today, no one would separate them again. After Paul sucker-punched the warrior who tried to stop them from proceeding, Jacob was the first to enter his father's hut where the Council was currently in progress.

Collectively the elders gasped, while Samuel rushed to his feet and Sarah beamed with satisfaction.

"What is the meaning of this!" Samuel screeched. For a moment he believed his eyes were betraying him. "Jacob Black!? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I really? The only thing I'm supposed to be is leading and protecting my people. Something that you know nothing about!"

"Jacob, where have you been?" Old Quil demanded, his tone relaying a mixture of surprise and relief.

"I've been in the forest, living as a wolf since Samuel ordered my pack to kill me. I've been protecting the tribe from the bloodsuckers that have passed through, and I brought Kala daughter of Inun, back home last night. She spun a tale of our girls being sold to the pale-faces that come from across the sea."

"WHAT?" members of the Council cried, disbelieving their ears.

"This man disbanded the pack and killed the Black Wolf so that he could illegally trade our girls for the pale-faces' riches! He is a liar and a traitor and he does not deserve to sit on my father's seat!" Jacob cast an accusatory finger at Sam, who by then was seething, his breaths coming out in loud pants.

"He killed my Billy! He poisoned the wine and blamed it on my son!" Sarah added, getting to her feet and also pointing at Samuel's reddened face.

"Is this true Samuel?" Old Quil asked, his mouth twisted with disappointment. He didn't like that he had not been privy to this information all along. He would never have allowed Samuel to take such liberties over the tribe if he had known that Sarah suspected him of poisoning his best friend and cousin. Quil himself would have taken over as chief despite his very old age. He hadn't realized just how out of control things had been until this very moment.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! They are lying! I would NEVER do that!" Sam protested.

"You fool no one here Uley! When you started accusing Jacob of hurting the girls, Billy told you the truth about the pack, hoping that you would spare them, but it only made you more antagonistic. You saw the pack as a threat to your authority as chief warrior. The night Billy died was your chance to break up the pack once and for all." Sarah reasoned. "You needed to get rid of the pack and the Black Wolf in order to steal our girls away!"

"That is all a lie! I didn't hurt anyone I just saved our tribe from falling apart!" Samuel roared.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked, taking a step forward. "Jared, bring in the girl."

Jared went to Leah's hut where Kim, Kala and Leah were waiting. The three women nervously jumped to their feet when he approached. "Come, it is time to tell your story," he told his betrothed's sister.

Leah tried to follow them out but Jared stopped her and informed her that Embry thought it best she wait before Jacob saw her. She was sure to be a distraction to his wolf and they couldn't risk that before Samuel was sorted. She didn't like what she was hearing, neither did she understand, but she reluctantly stayed behind.

The Council was in an uproar as Samuel hurled insults at all of them and boasted of all the things he was doing for the tribe. No one wanted to believe that he was actually trading humans with the pale-faces, but when Kala came and told her story about how the warriors bound and gagged the girls and carried them to the beach where canoes waited to carry them to a large vessel, they couldn't deny that it had to be true. Kala showed them the marks on her hands where the rope cut her skin, she spoke of the strange men who handed Samuel and the warriors sacks of items that they were traded for. The only reason she had escaped was because one of the warriors was family. He had cut her free before they had reached the sand, but had never come back for her.

"I did it for the tribe! The pale faces would have killed us all if I hadn't given them something of value!" Sam argued in self defence.

Upon hearing this Sarah Black rushed over and slapped Samuel hard across the face. "Cursed be your name forever! May every memory and mark of you be permanently erased from every Quileute household!" She cried with vengeance.

Samuel grew so angry that he raised his hand to strike her back but Jacob reached out and caught his arm, bending it back until it made a loud snap. Samuel howled in pain and sank to his knees. "You will never again put your hands on another woman of this tribe, you filthy traitor!"

"Send for the warrior who released Kala," Old Quil ordered, indifferent to Samuel's cries. Paul ran out and returned a few minutes later, during which the Council shared their various feelings of disbelief and wonderment on how to deal with Samuel. The warrior gave his testimony, admitting to obeying the chief's orders to trade the girls on two occasions. He broke down crying and sank to his knees, begging the elders for mercy and forgiveness.

"He forced us! He threatened to kill us or hurt our families if we did not comply! We had no choice!"

"Of course you had a choice! You all were scared of the wrong person! The ancestors will not sit by and forget your misdeeds against your people!" Sarah spat, disgusted by the entire lot of warriors whom she now saw as the scum of the earth for giving into such evil.

"Round up all of the warriors," Jacob told his pack. "Let us put them before the people to confess their crimes." Jacob grabbed Sam and dragged him out to the courtyard and tied him to the pole that stood in the centre of the small square. The pack forced the warriors to sit on their knees next to their fallen leader.

"Samuel Uley has sold our girls to men across the sea! Our daughters are slaves because of him!" Jacob announced to the sea of disbelieving faces that gathered around. "He ordered me to be killed but I was spared by those loyal to the Black Wolf, I have been searching for those who were taken for months now and because Kala's life was spared, I now can present the truth to you all, and clear my name and the names of my brothers! We are not a danger to this tribe, it was Samuel Uley all along!"

"It is true!" Kala cried to the people as she stood surrounded by her family. "He sold my sisters to the pale faces! But I escaped and Jacob brought me home!"

The village erupted in a roar of anger and questions while Samuel bitterly screamed and claimed his innocence, but as he looked at the faces of the tribe he saw no worry or pity, they believed Jacob and the girl.

All but one soul launched insults at his face, Emily. She stood hidden within the crowd, tears streaming down her face. She'd never felt so lost, so unsure. Had Samuel really done that to those innocent girls? What cruel fate had he sold them to? She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't! He had promised her the world, how could this all be true!?

"Emily! My dove!" Sam cried with relief as he watched her approach him, sure that she would risk everything to get him released. He could always count on her. "They are lying Emily, you know they are! Tell the people!"

Emily came to a stop and looked down upon the face of the man whose heart was now a mystery to her. She was so confused she didn't know what to say. She needed time to clear her head, to make sense of it all before she decided what the plan of action would be. Instead of addressing the crowd she turned and ran, ignoring Sam's cries for her to come back.

"Order! Order!" Old Quil called as the Council gathered around Jacob and the pack to address the people. The sacred shell was blown and everyone quieted in the courtyard to hear the story of Samuel Uley and Jacob Black. No one would be told about the pack, but they would understand everything else.

All of a sudden, Jacob felt a jolt of pain run through his body. It was not his own, it was Leah's.

…

Leah paced back and forth in her room. She didn't care about anything but seeing Jacob Black. Knowing that he was so close was like torture, she wanted to see him, touch him, talk to him Every cell in her body cried out for him to come and hold her. She needed him, a feeling that Leah wasn't used to having. She could hear the shouting going on in the courtyard just beyond her walls but she remained hidden, believing the pack that it was the best thing for her to do at present. But she hated not being able to take her place next to Jacob, to support him now.

"Everything is ruined."

Leah jumped as she heard the voice of Emily behind her. The woman had a way of sneaking up on her which annoyed Leah endlessly. "What are you going on about?" Leah asked, not hiding her feelings about the intrusion.

"Jacob Black is alive, he has come back and is accusing Sam of horrible things."

"Samuel has done horrible things, it's time everyone knows it!" Leah couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

"Everything I wanted is now gone..."Emily whispered, her eyes glassy and vacant. She seemed to be in trance.

Leah grew worried now, seeing that the woman's mental strength had deteriorated with the news. "He is not a good man Emily, he fooled you, he fooled everyone, but it doesn't mean you cannot find happiness again," she said, hoping her words would sooth the woman's grief.

"I earned it. I deserve to be Great Wife," Emily continued as though she hadn't heard anything, wiping her damp palms against her skirt.

"Samuel cannot make you Great Wife Emily. He hurt those girls, he sold them as slaves! You cannot think that he deserves to be chief? He deserves to die!"

Something in Emily snapped then, and rage surged through her body. "He would NEVER do that! Kala lies! She probably ran off with some boy and he caught her, or she wanted Sam to bed her and he refused! There has to be an explanation for this!" She couldn't accept what the people were saying. Emily only knew one thing now, it was obvious, she had to fix this and put things back the way they were supposed to be. Sam still had the power, she just needed to make sure that those who tried to take it from him were killed for sure this time.

"The only explanation is what Kala said Emily, stop lying to yourself. Samuel was not honest with you or anyone else, he is a bad man."

"No he is NOT!" She roared, and in a flash pulled a blade from the table behind her back and rushed forward to Leah, knocking the woman to the floor. Emily knew where to start, the first person who needed to be cleared from her path to Great Wife was the Makah princess.

Leah's shoulder lanced with pain but she didn't let that stop her from protecting herself. The blade slashed across Leah's arm and part of her cheek, drawing blood. She shrieked in anger and punched Emily in the face, sending the heavier woman toppling backwards. Emily regained her footing and came at her again but Leah moved out of the way just in time, causing Emily to crash into the wall. She was not a good fighter at all, but her anger made her into a crazed animal. Leah's warrior instincts kicked in and she grabbed Emily from behind, slipping her into a headlock. She didn't want to hurt the woman but she couldn't let her prolong the fight either, Leah's shoulder wouldn't allow her the advantage.

Emily wriggled and kicked while Leah tried to subdue her. They continued to hit and push one another until heavy footsteps sounded outside and Leah looked up in time to see Jacob Black racing into the room, his eyes wild and his breath heavy. He seemed scared and yet vengeful.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Leah was not badly harmed, but the sight of blood on her face enraged the wolf. He pulled her to safety before subduing Emily, grabbing a piece of rope and tying it tightly around her wrists. Upon seeing him the woman had cowered in fear, making the job much easier for him.

"You hurt the Great Wife? You shall be punished along with your lover." Jacob announced calmly, as if he weren't actually itching to strangle Emily for hurting Leah.

Leah's heart leapt in her chest at what he called her, a sudden warmth pulsed through her limbs. Jacob dragged Emily out of the hut and called for men to take her to the Council.

Leah rushed to her washing area, using fresh water and rags to clean her skin. She didn't want to be dirty in front of her betrothed, nor could she stand the smell of blood on her skin. Her pain was secondary now, her mind focusing only on the fact that Jacob was safe and clean and home. He was HERE, NOW.

"Let me help you," his voice called softly behind her, causing Leah to tense. She turned as Jacob walked from the doorway and took the rag from her hand. "You missed a spot," he said, before his face illuminated with a smile. "Are you alright my Leah?" he whispered, his fingers trailing slowly across her jawline as he met her brown eyes with his own. She was not badly hurt and he was able to calm the wolf with a simple touch of her skin. Was it possible that she was even more beautiful than he remembered? He'd make sure that his mother tended to the gash on her cheek so that it wouldn't leave a scar.

Leah relaxed, turning her face into his palm and nodded. "I'm better now, thank you for taking her away Jake, she was crazed and confused." Her heart raced with anticipation.

"I will always be here to protect you, you are my life, Leah Clearwater."

Leah's body shook with the need to touch him, and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Jacob's waist, pressing her lean body against his muscular frame. This was the only thing she needed, to be forever close to him.

Jacob breathed in her scent and kissed the top of her head. He had waited for this moment for too long, but finally his imprint was his and his alone.

...

Samuel Uley was found guilty of his crimes as were Emily and his most loyal warriors. All the families whose daughters had been sold into slavery, were allowed to stone him until he drew his final breath. As punishment Emily was forced to watch and then sent to her hut where she would remain until she repented for her crimes and was ready to rejoin the community with pure intentions. Sarah didn't want to be bothered with her, nor did Leah and none of the women were likely to accept her friendship. Emily was now a social outcast and would suffer their scorn. The warriors who helped Sam were also beaten but their lives were spared because they were still needed to protect the tribe. Jacob didn't want to kill more than was necessary, he preferred that they learned a lesson on loyalty.

Days later, the courtyard was cleaned and prepared for celebration. Jacob Black was hailed as the new Black Wolf and Leah was named Great Wife following a short binding ceremony. She had asked that he wait for her bride price to be fetched and brought back but Jacob insisted that he didn't care about such formalities, all he wanted was for her to be officially his. Word on their union was immediately sent to the Makah and Leah's cousins invited to come visit so that she could relay to them all that had happened. Seth, Rebecca and Sue deserved to know what had been going on.

That night in the chief's tent, they lay together for the first time. Afterwards, while Jacob held Leah in his arms, enjoying the feel of his wife's skin against his, he explained to her that she was his soulmate, that his wolf had formed an unbreakable bond to her, marking her as his forever.

Leah couldn't stop smiling, feeling completely reassured that her future would be exactly what she wanted it to be: secure and happy. Jacob loved her and she loved him. It was something they both knew, their short time knowing each other didn't matter. They talked about how hard it had been to be apart since they met. Leah expressed her longing to help him even though she hadn't known who he was.

"I wanted to find you and take you back to Makah so we could live our days together. It hurt me to know that you had no one out there in the woods," she admitted, drawing lazy circles on his russet skin. "I just knew somehow that I was yours. I was sort of relieved to hear that Jacob was gone, but finding out that you are one and the same is even better."

"Well it's a very fortunate thing that I turned out to be your betrothed, otherwise you'd have made two men in the Spirit World very upset," Jacob chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Leah smiled and raised her head so that she could behold his adoring face. "Do you think they knew that we were meant to be together?"

"My love, I have learned that anything's possible."

Leah certainly couldn't argue with that.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I tried to be inspired to write more on this but the inspiration never came so i merged what i had into this chapter. I also have a super short epilogue. I know this was a great concept that could have been executed better so forgive me on falling short on that but it was always meant to be a short fic. truthfully ive been busy with other writing and hope to post another jacob story soon once it is done.**


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

By the time the next summer came, Jared and Kim were settled and her womb swollen with their first child. Paul and Rachel were also expecting their third and were hopeful for a son. Embry finally made Luti his wife and she replaced Kim in serving the Great Wife, not that Leah required her for much of anything. Once she was healed she preferred to tend to her own needs and those of her husband whom she adored more than anything or anyone else. They moved as one person and the entire tribe was in awe of how beautiful and strong their relationship had become.

The Black Wolf and Great Wife had spent the last year strengthening their positions as leaders of the tribe, speaking at length with the Council and village on how best to improve their state of living. When spring came Leah took the youngest boys under her wing, taking them out to hunt while her cousins from the Makah taught them how to preserve various parts of the animals in different ways. The Makah and Quileute formed a stronger bond and for the first time Seth and Rebecca would be visiting. Sarah was beside herself with joy and had commissioned the building of a hut where her daughter's family would stay.

It was the feast of the salmon and Leah and Jacob were seated in the courtyard watching the tribe eat and dance merrily. Everyone was happy and content now, Samuel Uley long forgotten. Emily had taken poison and killed herself with snake venom during the winter, a tragedy in its own, one that Leah often thought about but did not blame herself for. She hoped that the couple had found each other in the World Beyond somehow.

Leah had been growing tired quite frequently these days, and decided to go to her hut to rest. She bid the pack good night and slipped into her hut. As she pulled off her skins to change into her flaxen gown she felt Jacob's presence approaching. A smile played on her lips as she anticipated the exact moment when he would touch her.

"Are you alright my Leah?" he asked, his warm breath tingling the skin on her neck as Jake wrapped his warm arms around her and secured her back against his chest.

"Yes, I just need to rest now. It's been a long day."

The chief hummed and moved his large palms to cup her flat stomach. "I think this has something to do with why you are tired," he said. He had been watching her for days now, observing the radiant glow on her skin and her increase in appetite. Her breasts were fuller too and Jacob longed for the day when her stomach would be just as full and round with his pup.

"What do you mean?" Leah's heart skipped a beat as his warmth permeated her womb, triggering some kind of reaction within her body.

"My seed grows within you, my love. When we are alone at night I can hear the little flutter of a heart like wings of a bird." He had taken to pressing his head against her stomach while Leah slept soundly.

Leah turned and faced her husband, tears filling her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded once, then captured her lips in a searing kiss. "As sure as the sun rises in the east."

Leah grunted and shook her head. How had she been so clueless? She hadn't gone to the moon hut in weeks. But it made sense now, why Sarah had been encouraging Luti to keep track of Leah's meals and insisted that she not over-exert herself. Why hadn't anyone told her sooner? "I can't believe I hadn't noticed. Why the secrecy?"

"No reason, I thought maybe you were hesitant to tell me, I was giving you time. Mother told me to leave you be."

Leah snorted with disbelief. "I had no idea! I have just been so busy with duties and preparing for Seth's visit!"

Jacob nodded, knowing how consumed Leah became by any task at hand. She was the epitome of dedication. "Well now you know and I hope you also know that you make me so happy, wife. I can't wait to see you heavy with my child."

Leah cupped her wolf's face and smiled. "Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream. How is life so perfect?"

"Not even a dream could be this wonderful," Jacob teased. "I love you more than the moon and stars."

"You are my world Black Wolf, I love you too."

 **Thanks for reading guys! See you soon.**


End file.
